


En Pointe

by 242megxxx



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/242megxxx/pseuds/242megxxx
Summary: A combination of a lockdown, a love of The Worst Witch and too many dance films.Young ballerina Mildred Hubble is over the moon when she gets into the prestigious Academy of dance, mostly because her idol Hecate Hardbroom teaches there, but she soon learns she has a lot to learn. Will she ever improve her technique under the formidable glares of the once-famous prima ballerina?
Comments: 54
Kudos: 103





	1. Audition Day

**En Pointe**

Mildred Hubble leaped in excitement. She had done it - somehow secured an audition for the Academy of Dance - the most prestigious ballet school in the country. Just seeing its name emblazoned above the door of the impressive Georgian building in the heart of London made her insides go jittery with a mixture of happiness and nerves.

"You've done so well to gain an audition Millie - I'm really proud of you. Just don't get your hopes up too much yeh? You know how difficult it is to get in," Julie had said to her in true Northern bluntness as they got the train into King's Cross. Mildred had rolled her eyes at her mother.

"I know, mum! But who's to say that it cannot be me?" Mildred shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just you're not exactly their typical student Mils. They'll be used to the prissy stuck-up children who have parents that probably donate whole dance studios."

"I'm hardly from the ghetto mum!" Mildred had laughed. Her mum was a fairly high up nurse, who although had to work many hours for her paycheck, never complained at the expenses of new ballet shoes and leotards.

Just seeing students mingling around the place, their hair in buns and dark purple leotards stretched over leggings covered by various hoodies gave Mildred the hope that she would be joining them before too long.

"Hi, Mildred Hubble - I have an audition today," she said excitedly to the receptionist who peered at her nonchalantly.

"Studio 2, down the corridor, second on the left," she said smoothly. "Parents aren't allowed in, "she told Julie curtly.

"I know - I know," Julie glared at her manner, "Good luck Mildred. Call me when you're done and I'll meet you here."

"Thanks," Mildred breathed out deeply as she made her way towards the studio. I can do this...

xx

"They certainly don't look a very promising lot," Hecate Hardbroom wrinkled her nose at the principal of the academy - Ada Cackle.

"You say that every year Hecate," Ada grinned.

"And every year I am proven correct," Hecate glowered. "When was the last time we taught anyone with any true talent?"

"Isla Willow left this year with five offers from ballet companies," Ada reminded her.

"Yes.. But _contemporary_ companies.." Hecate shook her head disbelievingly. "Face it Ada, the last truly talented dancer we had was Esme Hallow."

"She sent us tickets to see her dance Aurora," Ada smiled. "She's understudying but making quite the impression. That's her sister right there - Ethel Hallow," she pointed out a girl with a neat blonde bun who, noticing she was being watched, did a deep and perfect plié.

"Good turnout," Hecate acknowledged grudgingly.

The door was suddenly flung open by a gangly creature with freckles, a frizzing bun and a frazzled expression. The girl looked around the room before seeing the two adults standing at the far side.

"I'm so sorry, I hope I'm not late!" she said bumblingly after she had practically skipped over to the two.

"Late no, but cutting it rather _fine_ ," Hecate practically hissed, taking in the girl from haphazard bun to scuffed trainers with an instant dislike.

"Right on time dear," Ada said warmly. "I'm Miss Cackle, headmistress here and this is my deputy Hecate Hardbroom. Your name?" she queried, clipboard at the ready.

"Mildred Hubble Miss," Mildred stared (up - for the woman combined height with a ramrod perfect posture) at the woman with the smooth black bun. "Miss Hardbroom, I... I.. I am so _honoured_ to meet you. Your Giselle has always been my favourite, you really inspired me to dance! You're such a legend! And I got to see your Swan Lake before... well.. _before_..."

_"Hecate - Oh my God.. Hecate... Call the paramedic! Her ankle!"_ Hecate blinked as the memory came surging into her brain.

Hecate's eyebrows could not rise any further as her lips pursed. "Well _Mildred Hubble_..." She practically spat, "I would recommend getting warmed up rather quickly if you are to have any hope of joining us.."

Taken aback, Mildred nodded before heading over to where there was space to lace up her pointe shoes, as Ethel Hallow showed off her arabesque.

xx

"The first section of your audition as described will be a barre class led and assessed by Ms Hardbroom. Then, we get to see what you have prepared for your solos," Miss Cackle smiled at the potential students. " _Relax_ , enjoy it - that's what dance is for after all." Ms Hardbroom couldn't disguise the scowl that Miss Cackle's words gave her.

"We start with tendus," Hecate said crisply, "Side, front, side, back - 20 repetitions," she told the girls. "Find a space at the barre". She pressed play on the remote, causing a light classical tune to ring through the studio as the girls hurried to attain positions at the front. She noticed Ethel Hallow guard her spot by the mirror carefully. "Begin," she called firmly.

She made her way down the line, observing carefully. Ethel Hallow was first and seemed to have Esme Hallow's excellent technique, but could not keep her eyes from the mirror, vanity that she did _not like_ in a dancer. She could not deny the girl her talent though.

"And developpe, enveloppe," Hecate instructed.

The girl behind her had reasonable technique too - a girl named Felicity Foxglove who had come well recommended from one of the local ballet companies. The girl behind her seemed recognisable...

"Your name?" She asked the girl, impressed by her rather relaxed and easy poise and flexibility.

"Enid Nightshade," the girl told her, scowling as if her own name disgusted her.

"Ahh Katarina Nightshade's daughter," Hecate nodded.

"Unfortunately," Enid said under her breath, which Hecate just caught with a perplexed expression. She continued to observe the group, reaching Mildred Hubble with pursed lips.

The girl seemed to increase in nerves the closer Hecate got, losing her timing with the rest of the group slightly. "Round those hips Mildred Hubble!" Hecate told her firmly. "Again," she demanded as the girl readjusted her position. "Turn out!" she shook her head crossly, as she went to observe the second line.

xxx

"Some good technique," Hecate told the girls, glancing at Ethel Hallow and Enid Nightshade, "But some need to drastically think about whether they deserve to waste my time with their solo," she glared at a rather defeated looking Mildred Hubble.

"Good luck girls!" Ada Cackle smiled at them.

"We shall begin with Ethel Hallow," Hecate informed the girl, who glanced around the room prettily before nodding.

"I'm ready Ms Hardbroom," she flickered her lashes.

xxx

Ethel's solo had been very strong, showing well taught technique, even if her musicality and emotion had fallen rather flat at times. Hecate put a tick next to her name, albeit wishing she had the genuine grace of her sister.

Enid Nightshade was also a definite tick, though she seemed rather apathetic and rather too relaxed for someone auditioning for such a fought after place.

"Mildred Hubble," Hecate formed the words like they were difficult.

Mildred walked across the room with slumped shoulders portraying embarrassment at her lanky statue. Hecate had to stop herself from putting a cross next to the girl just for that..

The music played. _Odile Solo - Swan lake_.. Hecate's heart started thudding as she stared at the daring girl.

It was a variation: simplistic as befitting a young ballerina. Yet there was something to it.. Something dark in Mildred's face that made you feel goosebumps and forget her clumsy technique, as if the technique _didn't matter_.. Hecate shook herself, trying to find fault.. No turn out, bad feet...... _Strong lines... Not missing a beat of music.._

The girl panted as the music came to an end.

"Thank you Mildred," Miss Cackle smiled at the girl before nodding at Hecate, who with a fumbling hand turned the slanting line she had intended to be part of a cross into a grudging tick.

xx

"Thoughts?" Ada questioned once the studio had quietened of the young girls.

"Enid Nightshade was the strongest by far...Apple doesn't fall far..." Hecate started, "Though she seemed disinterested."

"Perhaps just shy," Ada nodded. "I thought Ethel Hallow was rather good too..."

"Yes, but the girl certainly _knows it_ ," Hecate sniffed. "Not like Esme..."

"No-one will ever be like your dear Esme..." Ada grinned. Esme had indeed been Hecate's favourite every pupil, very teachable, with a rare gift for dancing with both precision and passion. Hecate had spent many an evening privately coaching her, and Esme had left the school with a ridiculous amount of offers and hadn't spent long in the chorus before being promoted to soloist and now leading soloist. She was expected to be the Royal's youngest effort principal.

"And Mildred Hubble..." Ada watched Hecate's reaction closely.

" _Terrible_ in class, _marginally_ better with her solo," Hecate shrugged a shoulder.

"Her solo was breathtaking," Ada corrected her with a smile.

" _Seriously_ Ada! You're not serious are you?! She has bad feet!" Hecate spluttered.

"So did Margot Fonteyn," Ada smirked.

"You cannot seriously be comparing Mildred Hubble to Margot Fonteyn!" Hecate shook her head. "And her body type is _all wrong_..."

"Her height?" Ada smirked. "If only we had a ballet mistress who was often told the same thing and yet still went on to be one of the dancers of her _generation..."_

"Oh Miss Cackle! I practised _ten hours_ a day. Do you honestly think she has the discipline? I would have to start her technique from scratch!" Hecate practically wailed.

"Do what you need to do Hecate. Take her under your wing and teach her how to control those long limbs. She could be _great_ \- you know she could! You haven't privately coached anyone since Esme.." Ada argued.

"Because nobody has warranted my attention!" Hecate muttered.

"I've made my decision Hecate," Ada said firmly. "I would like you to support me.. Support her.. But I cannot force you to."

Hecate rolled her eyes and folded her arms, " _Fine_ ," she sighed, "It's your school after all - I'll just have to do my best to ensure Mildred Hubble doesn't embarrass our _reputation!"_

xxx


	2. Day Zero

**Thanks for the comments and reviews of the initial chapter - hope you enjoy the second. Every review spurs me on :)**

En Pointe

Chapter 2: Day Zero

Mildred felt the dizzying nerves travel from the pit of her stomach and tingle right on up into her shoulders. _Moving in day_ \- she couldn't believe this was happening! She was leaving her life in her quaint little northern town for good, moving to the big city to chase after her dreams! Visions of her on stage in a sequined tutu, being given bouquets of expensive flowers after a strong performance flowed into her mind..

Her mum had left half an hour ago, a teary goodbye that made Mildred have to repeatedly tell her to ' _stop fussing_!' Julie was proud beyond belief and wasn't afraid to show it, despite how embarrassing it was to the teen, who noticed the grins of the other students at the display.

"You must be Mildred," a voice said with raised eyebrows as a girl with very expressive eyes appeared at the doorway.

"Enid?" Mildred grinned. "Great to meet you! Do you need any help with your things?"

"That would be great, thanks," Enid smiled warmly.

xx

"Nightshade? Like Katarina Nightshade?" Mildred asked as she grabbed a labelled box from the bottom of the stairs.

"My mum," Enid told her sighing.

"No frigging way! But she's like... a _legend_!" Mildred breathed.

"Yup," Enid nodded.

"I'd _kill_ to have a mother who was a professional ballerina!" Mildred shook her head disbelievingly. "Front row seats, free lessons - explains why you were so good in the auditions!"

"It's not all it's cracked up to be.." Enid bit her lip.

Mildred raised her brow, but Enid didn't comment further as she went to unpack.

xx

Mildred didn't know how much sleep she had that night, but despite being exhausted from excitement and a long night of getting to know her new roommate it couldn't have been much. Enid was funny in a dry, sarcastic way which made it difficult to know if she was joking. When her alarm went off at 7am she felt she had only just drifted off to sleep, but was too excited to press the snooze button.

"Enid, Enid! Wake up!" Mildred shook the girl, who seemed undisturbed by the alarm.

"Five more minutes..." Enid murmured, placing her pillow over her head. "I've set my own alarm..."

"Okay, but you're going to be late!" Mildred told her.

xx

Hecate Hardbroom strolled into the first class of that year in a trademark bad mood. Seeing the students milling around socialising rather than stretching certainly didn't help things.

"I was hoping you would all be warm," Hecate barked, "But I hoped wrong _clearly...,"_ she intoned with distaste. "I expect in the future for you all be ready to take class!" She placed her hands on her hips, staring at each of the girls in turn. " _Mildred Hubble_ ," she hissed as her eyes rested on the gangly student.

"Y-Yes Ms Hardbroom?" Mildred grimaced, both in awe and fear of the woman in front of her. One of ballet's greats, with eyes that seemed to zap out any heat from the studio, causing the girl to shiver.

"Your hair.. Mildred.." she glared at the girl's bun, which had escaped frizzing strands.

"It.. It has a mind of its own," Mildred patted her mane self-consciously. "I swear it was in a proper bun when I left the house this morning," she tried not to squeak.

" _Hardly_ the impression an Academy of Dance student should be making," Hecate pursed her lips.

"Sorry Ms Hardbroom," Mildred murmured, but was saved from anymore scrutiny as the door swung open.

"Enid Nightshade," Ms Hardbroom bellowed. "You're _late."_

"Am I?" Enid seemed genuinely surprised. "It doesn't look like we've started yet..."

Hecate Hardbroom was rarely lost for words, but could only make strange noises as the girl went to stand next to her roommate.

"Stretch," she commanded when she finally got her voice back. "Stretch _well_.."

xxx

Hecate watched the girls stretch, her display of anger causing them to stretch in pure silence, the only sound being the tinkling of the music in the background.

She was _seething_ , rarely did a student speak back to her. Who did the Nightshade girl think she was?

Once ready, she ordered the girls to the barre. Taking them through some repetitions in which she corrected with a scowl on her face. She didn't understand why perfection in technique was never drilled into young students, why at the age of sixteen they still managed to not have mastered the basics. Hecate stood behind Enid for a long time, trying to find something to comment on. But she was frustratingly good and so Hecate took her scorn out on the girl that Ada insisted had _potential_ :

"I am sure Mildred Hubble that you know your feet are not in fifth, turn out!" She shook her head. "From the hip girl!"

"I've seen _enough_ ," Hecate inhaled. "Pointe shoes and into the centre," she ordered the class. "You are keeping me waiting!"

"Not _you_ Mildred," Hecate told the girl, who looked at her like a quizzical bambi. "You can remain at the barre for the time being until you are ready to go on pointe."

"But Ms Hardbroom," I've been on pointe for years," Mildred seemed genuinely confused.

" _Badly_ no doubt," Hecate sniffed. "I will let you know when you are ready."

"But - I'm ready now!" Mildred argued before she could stop herself, noticing that the blonde girl stifled a giggled at the girl next to her.

"I hope.. Mildred Hubble.. That you have better sense than to _argue_ with me!" Hecate snarled.

"But.. but.." Mildred faltered, tears beginning to appear in her brown eyes.

"I sincerely hope you are not _crying_ ," Hecate shook her head as if disgusted. "Save your tears for your pillow Miss Hubble.. Dancers don't have time for them!"

xx

Mildred did her best to not let her tears fall, but could not deny her eyes were definitely glistening as she did her best to focus on her technique in the mirror.

She didn't understand. What had she done wrong? Surely if she was good enough to have been let into the academy...

Enid shot her sympathetic glares whenever she could, but Mildred couldn't help but notice how hard Ms Hardbroom was working them all. Even the blonde girl in the front row who seemed to think she was a cut above seemed out of breath at times as a break was long overdue.

"Lunch," Hecate finally called out to the relieved looking pupils. "I recommend something healthy, light and nutritious. Miss Cackle will be taking you for repertoire this afternoon and our headmistress does not want tired, _bloated_ first years to contend with!"

Mildred left without looking back, desperate to leave the confines of the studio.

"Hard luck Mildred," Enid murmured to her in the corridor, "She's really got it out for you!"

"How embarrassing," the blonde girl stage whispered to her brunette companion, staring haughtily at Mildred as she did. "I've never heard Esme mention anyone not allowed on pointe before!"

"Ethel right?" Enid glared.

"Oh sorry!" The girl simpered. "Didn't realise you were right behind me Mildred."

"Too right you didn't!" Enid glowered.

xxx

"Great to see you all again!" Miss Cackle smiled genuinely at her class, but paused as she settled on Mildred Hubble with swollen looking eyes and an exhausted expression. She shot her a concerned look.

"Repertoire. _Repeating_... Learning the steps.. But of course we aim to improve them.. To bring our own _creativity_ to the role!" Ada gestured dramatically with her hands.

"We start off this afternoon with Aurora.. A classic role that you all know. I want you to think about her story and not just the steps."

"My sister is performing as Aurora at the moment," Ethel smiled around the room.

"And making huge waves in the ballet world," Miss Cackle smiled generously. "You must be very proud. But aware of what you have to live up to!" Ada nearly laughed as the smile was wiped off Ethel Hallow's face.

"Now, find a position and we shall begin," Miss Cackle clapped her hands gleefully.

xx

Ada could not keep her eyes off Mildred Hubble. What was it about the child that was so.. captivating? Her eyes, like windows into a thousand souls. She became Aurora as she performed to the group, changing the steps into something else entirely. A strange sadness that oozed from her every pore and yet showed the hope the character felt. Sincerity and believability. Ada had not seen a student like her in a long long time. The goosebumps she had felt during her audition had returned.

"Excellent!" Ada led the clap from the class, noticing that Ethel Hallow and Felicity Foxglove clapped rather half-heartedly.

xx

"Mildred, a word please," Ada gestured for the girl to remain as the rest of the class filed out.

"Yes Ms Cackle?" Mildred furrowed her brow.

"Long first day?" Ada questioned.

"I'm probably a bit over-tired. I didn't sleep well," Mildred admitted. "Too much excitement."

"How was it? Lived up to your expectations I hope?" Ada smiled gently.

"This afternoon, definitely!" Mildred nodded, but the smile on her lips didn't quite meet her eyes.

"And this morning?" Ada raised an eyebrow.

Mildred visibly slumped.

"Ms Hardbroom is one tough cookie eh?" Ada smirked conspiratorially.

"She told me I'm not allowed on pointe," Mildred admitted grudgingly.

Ada was taken aback for a moment, feeling pity for the down girl in front of her but also a sense of loyalty to her long standing colleague - Hecate was tough, but she wasn't heartless and she really did gain excellent results. "For now Mildred, I'm sure she doesn't mean forever," Ada stroked the girl's arm. "Can I let you into a little secret?" Ada pulled a face. "She cares, more than she lets on. She will have your best interests at heart, even if it doesn't seem the case. You just have to trust in her as your teacher," Ada bowed her head. "She's toughest on those she thinks most highly of."

Mildred bit her lip. "Thanks Miss Cackle."

xx

It was 4pm, end of the teaching day and Hecate Hardbroom was about ready for a glass of wine.

A tentative knock at the studio door made her purse her lips in annoyance, "Yes?!" she barked.

The door opened, Mildred Hubble stood in the doorway looking like she was going to be sick.

Mildred winced slightly as she walked up to Ms Hardbroom and proffered a pair of cream satin pointe shoes.

"I'm sorry Ms Hardbroom, for today in class," she bumbled, "You're my teacher and I need to trust you. Take them!" she stretched out the shoes and Hecate, in a strange daze, took them with a frown, dangling them at the end of a very pointed finger.

"Anyway.. I .. erm. I'll see you tomorrow Ms Hardbroom," Mildred went to leave.

"Mildred," Hecate's voice rang out clearly, stopping Mildred in her tracks. She spun around to face her teacher, heart beating rapidly.

"You're not _without_ potential Mildred Hubble," Hecate told her pointedly and grudgingly. "You will earn these back. If you wish to _faster_ , I am available Tuesday evenings at 7pm sharp. You must be prepared to work _hard_ ," Hecate told her sharply, grabbing her bag and leaving the studio., "Turn the light off when you leave."

xx


	3. The Only Way Is Up

**Thank you for some great support! I did wonder how this story would go down as it's so AU!**

**Reviews have been amazing, please keep letting me know thoughts and/or ideas!**

En Pointe

Chapter 3: Only way is up

Mildred joined Enid, who was munching away at the table in the cafeteria which provided the meals for the boarding house.

"You would think after all the exercise we've done today they would provide us with a burger and fries," Enid rolled her eyes at Mildred. "I mean - lasagne - great, but it could do with about ten times more cheese and 50% less veg!"

" _Healthy and nutritious_ so that we don't become... _bloated_ first years! Mildred did a spot on impression of Ms Hardbroom.

"The horror! Enid laughed dryly. "Bet Ms Hardbroom has never eaten cheese in her life! Where have you been anyway Millie?" Enid asked interestedly.

"I went to give Ms Hardbroom my pointe shoes," Mildred bit her lip, still not quite believing her own daring.

"No way! She's actually _confiscated_ them? What a _cow!"_ Enid looked horrified.

"No I mean.. She didn't ask for them.. I was trying to make a point," Mildred admitted. "Miss Cackle said I needed to trust in her as my teacher," Mildred did her best to explain.

"Trust in her to completely ruin your confidence" Enid furrowed her brow. "What did she say? When you gave her the shoes I mean."

"Not much," Mildred winced. "I'm to take class with her Tuesday night."

"No way!" Enid repeated. "That's inhumane!"

"No.. I .. erm.. I mean.. I think it's maybe her way of helping?" Mildred defended her.

"Helping?" Enid bit her lip, "I still think she's got it out for you Mil - just be careful yeh? Don't take it to heart.. She's probably just bitter about - you know... What happened with her ankle. Her way of punishing the ballet world is by taking it out on us young dancers with our whole career ahead of us."

"Maybe.." Mildred allowed.

xxx

Hecate nursed the glass of malbec with a sigh. First days were always tiring. Tiring and _difficult_.. With the sheer amount of work needed displayed in abundance with first years with a basic lack of precision. A growing lack of discipline with dancers that clearly thought they had made it already.. Ready to take bows in their encore, when a good amount wouldn't make it to their second year, yet alone securing contracts at the end of their training.

They didn't understand yet... Didn't understand the amount of dedication needed. The blood and sweat and _hours_ of practice to only then have it worse upon graduating. All for that moment on stage... The moment that could be taken away at any time.. Budget cuts, a change of body-type, _one misstep, a broken ankle..._

Dreamers like Mildred Hubble needed to wake up. Needed to know just what kind of life they were choosing... Needed preparing... That was her job, her _vocation_ now. It was hard to feel bad when they put their doe-like eyes on yours, knowing that you were being seemingly mean for their benefit - for the greater good. She was tough.. But they needed toughening up.

She took a large gulp and let her body slump for the first time that day.

xxx

Mildred woke up the next day wishing someone would put together some kind of montage of her life - like they did in the movies. Where the hours at the barre would be placed into one five minute reel with a killer song. She was just relieved she did not have to face Hecate Hardbroom until the afternoon.

She clicked her ankles into position on the cool wood floor as she padded over to the bathroom. Enid hadn't woken up.. And Mildred knew better than to try and wake her.

xxx

"Good morning Ms Hardbroom," Ethel Hallow jogged on the spot as she came across the tall, dark teacher outside the main building.

"Ethel Hallow," Hecate raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "A bit early for class?"

"Oh no Ms Hardbroom. I like to run every morning... I always feel like most dancers don't pay enough attention to cardio and stamina," the girl said smiling and batting her long lashes.

"Hmmm," Hecate agreed. "Stamina is certainly important!"

"I had better go get a shower before Contemporary," Ethel smirked. "Great to see you though Ms Hardbroom - I cannot wait for your class this afternoon, I learnt _so_ much yesterday!"

"I'm _sure_ ," Hecate assented dryly, watching as the girl jogged off, toned legs building up a good pace.

xxx

Mildred was relieved when Enid made it to class with five minutes to spare and joined her and the other girls on the floor stretching carefully (not having met their teacher and worrying they might mimic Ms Hardbroom). Ethel Hallow was giving her snooty looks and laughing to Felicity and Mildred felt better when she had Enid's backup.

"Great to see you all stretching readily," A petite blonde woman entered through the door with a wide smile. "You must have had Ms Hardbroom already!" She grinned as the class looked sheepish.

Mildred moved to the side of Enid to get a good look at her, recognising the woman's warm chocolate eyes and wide lips.

"I'm Pippa Pentangle - _Ms Pentangle_ should I say.. And I've been asked this year if I can teach Contemporary ballet to all of you promising young dancers. I'm thrilled to be here!" The woman's full wattage grin gave no doubt.

"Pippa Pentangle," Mildred said wondrously in a whisper. "I saw her in The Nutcracker in Leeds when she was touring.. My mum said she was too old to play Clara, but she was just... Amazing!"

"She's a friend of my mums," Enid told Mildred as if she had just announced the weather.

Mildred pulled a disbelieving face at Enid - " _Honestly_ Enid! Your life!"

"Yeh yeh.." Enid muttered, but Mildred noticed she smiled at Pippa Pentangle, who gave her an indulgent smile back.

xxx

When Mildred left the dance studio she couldn't quite believe that they had been there three hours.

They had been tasked to choreograph their own small routines to a piece of music called Persephone, written about the Greek goddess who lost her heart to her abductor Hades. Mildred played Persephone and Enid played Hades and the girls found they worked together very well, Mildred coming up with the initial steps and Enid adding in flourishes which made it a piece of work to be proud of.

Pippa was a very pleasant teacher, who worked alongside each group giving advice and encouragement of their ideas.

When they performed to the class, Ms Pentangle seemed genuinely impressed and thanked them for their creativity, "You've really captured the emotion - it's Mildred isn't it?" Mildred flushed. "And Enid - I like how you thought about your character's strength and positioned your whole body to show that! I'm _very_ impressed girls..."

Ethel Hallow looked sour. Hers and Felicity's had been complimented but not to the same extent as theirs.

"You've certainly my day easy girls!" Ms Pentangle told the group as she dismissed them. "Make sure you have plenty to eat and a rest before this afternoon!"

xxx

"Certainly be a bit of a thud back to reality with HB this afternoon," Enid said grudgingly over lunch.

"Hardbroom?" Mildred grinned, then let her head fall dramatically. "Don't! Ms Pentangle was so lovely..."

"She's always been like that! Used to come and give me sympathy behind stage when my mum couldn't be bothered with me!" Enid said rather nonchalantly.

"Oh Enid!" Mildred grimaced. "Still - finding it hard to feel sorry for you! Did you not watch from the curtains in awe of your mum?"

"Maybe the first time.. But it definitely got tiring! I was so glad when I was old enough to stay home," Enid's eyes opened wide.

"Flick - do you reckon Ms Hardbroom will let Mildred join the class at all this year?" Ethel Hallow glanced snootily at Mildred from the next table.

"I don't know why she bothers - might as well go home," Ethel continued, shooting Mildred a glare of strange intensity.

"That would be letting people like you win Ethel!" Mildred shot back.

"Oh.. I'll _always win_ Mildred Hubble!" Ethel shook her blonde hair. "We all know the only reason you're here is because they had a quota of Northern kids to fill - you'll be back on that train before long..."

"Yeh? Well why is Ms Hardbroom giving her private lessons then Ethel?!" Enid shot. Mildred grimaced at her friend.

Ethel did look taken aback, but recovered quickly. "Clearly feels sorry for you Mildred! We all certainly do! You're the worst student in the class!"

Mildred felt bubbling fury rise up inside her. "You might think you're better than everyone here Ethel Hallow! But the truth is, I've only got one way to go and that's _up_!" She grabbed her tray and stalked out of the lunch hall, stopping as she went passed a flabbergasted Ms Hardbroom who had clearly heard the girl's outburst.

" _Ms Hubble_ ," she raised an eyebrow at the girl that she only just towered over.

"I umm..." Mildred bit her lip.

"You are causing a _scene_ ," Hecate told her with a hiss.

"I'm sorry Miss, I lost my temper," Mildred admitted.

"I _see..."_ Hecate folded her arms crossly. She looked the girl up and down, as if trying to figure her out. "My studio is open, Ms Hubble," Ms Hardbroom said in a softer tone that could never be considered soft. "I suggest an extended session at the barre to _discipline_ those emotions of yours."

Mildred gawped slightly for a moment, "Y-Yes Ms Hardbroom," she left hurriedly.

xxx

When Hecate arrived at the studio in order to prep for the afternoon's class, she found that Mildred Hubble was of course not at the barre. Instead she was in full pelt prancing mode, long limbs flying everywhere to the beat of a Kate Bush song.

_The Red Shoes_

Hecate stared, hands on hips, for a minute before Mildred rather comically startled and fell onto the wooden floor.

_"Hecate - Oh my God.. Hecate... Call the paramedic! Her ankle!"_

"MILDRED! Hecate roared as she rushed over to the girl.

The girl had the audacity to grin sheepishly, not helping Hecate's beating heart.

"I'm fine, honestly Ms Hardbroom!" she told her teacher, getting up from the floor to show her.

Hecate gritted her teeth and practised her breathing. "I said barre Mildred Hubble!"

"I know, I know.." Mildred pulled a face. "I just like to dance when I feel a strong emotion - it helps!"

"Ballet is about _control_ Ms Hubble - not losing all discipline of your emotions!" Hecate still shook a little.

"But it's how I discipline my emotions..." Mildred looked genuinely confused.

"Barre!" Hecate scowled. "I will not tell you again!"

xxx


	4. Under The Black Swan's Wing

This story seems to just be falling out of me out the moment! Yey escapism.

En Pointe

Chapter 4: Under The Black Swan's Wing

xxx

Pippa Pentangle smiled and waved as she saw Hecate Hardbroom leaving her dance studio. She noticed that Hecate's face became frozen as she saw the blonde racing up towards her, but that didn't deter her.

"Hiccup!" she embraced the woman in a heartfelt hug in which she felt the woman tense up further.

"Ms Pentangle," Hecate replied formally, sounding as if the words were difficult.

"When Ada said you were her deputy here, I just knew it was the right decision to try out teaching!" Pippa grinned.

"One doesn't ' _try out_ ' teaching Ms Pentangle," Hecate wrinkled her nose.

"Well I'm definitely hooked anyway! - Some truly talented students! I had the first years this morning - Enid Nightshade! Well I cannot wait to tell Kat how fantastic she is and Mildred Hubble..." Pippa practically sang.

"The same _Mildred Hubble_ who ended any career before it has begun when she fell over earlier? Out of sheer _clumsiness_ ," Hecate shook her head and gritted her teeth.

"Oh... Well.." Pippa seemed nonplussed. "I'm sure she was just nervous and probably startled. You've always had that effect on people dear!"

"Hmmm," Hecate snorted.

"A drink later Hiccup? So we can catch up - you can give me all of your teaching tips," Pippa smiled.

"Insist on high standards and try to flatten their inflated egos," Hecate said dryly. "I'm busy Pippa."

Pippa tried not to look as crestfallen as she felt as the brunette turned to leave. "Ok - well - another time then..."

xxx

It took all of Mildred's strength to return to the ballet studio at 7pm that night. She felt a little bit like she was walking into a cage with a hungry tiger, particularly as Hecate Hardbroom had certainly been no easier on her in the afternoon session, repeatedly calling out corrections to Mildred as she kept her eye on the rest of the class in the centre.

_"How many times must I tell you to turn out?"_

_"Are you being deliberately obtuse?"_

_"Look in the mirror girl! It is clear what you are doing wrong! Stand up straight!"_

"Good evening Ms Hardbroom," she said solemnly as she entered the studio to find the ballet mistress already there, still dressed in a black pleated skirt and wrap around cardigan that matched her ebony hair pulled tight into a perfect bun - no sign of any dishevelment after teaching all day.

"Hmm," the woman said as if doubting whether it truly was a 'good' evening. "Stretch," she gestured to the floor.

Mildred nodded before taking off her purple wrap and placing her water bottle in the corner of the room.

Hecate stood over the girl, analysing for a rather tense moment or two. "I've noticed Mildred that you are _cheating_ some of your stretches, particularly with your legs," she placed her hands on her hips. "A _full_ eight seconds before you move on.. And you must _breathe_ through them," Hecate gestured for the girl to continue. Mildred looked up in surprise at Hecate's unusually softer businesslike tone, devoid of any shouting for now.

"Now barre," Hecate ordered her. "I want you to really _concentrate_ tonight," she said warningly, voice low and dangerous.

"Yes Miss," Mildred nodded warily.

Hecate stood behind her, giving her repetitions as she watched the girl in the mirror. Mildred felt her calculating glare bore into her own from the mirror's reflection. It was hard not to be intimidated by Hecate Hardbroom.

"You are still trying to cheat your turn-out," she told her pupil rather wearily.

"But - but.." Mildred spluttered, she really did think her movement was coming from her hip bone.

"It might seem like a small thing in terms of the movement you're making Mildred, but any artistic director worth their weight will spot it as a _flaw_ ," Hecate grimaced as if the word hurt her to say. "You've long limbs, so it only minutely affects the lines you're creating, and I think you've always managed to _'get away with it',"_ Hecate raised an eyebrow.

Mildred sighed... "So what do I do?" she turned upwards to Ms Hardbroom beseechingly.

"Any flaw in technique can be corrected through practice Mildred Hubble - it just depends if its worth the effort to you. If not, its _certainly_ _not_ worth _my_ effort!" Hecate glared down at the pupil sternly, daringly.

"I've wanted this my entire life Ms Hardbroom," Mildred said softly. "I'll do _anything_ it takes..."

"Good," Hecate nodded with a strange amount of relief. "Now try again!"

Mildred did, and this time Hecate placed her cool hands onto Mildred's hips, forcing them forward with sharpened claws. The girl winced a couple of times at what felt like unnatural movement, but persevered.

"Now plie in each position Mildred, demi and grande," Hecate instructed. "Keep your eyes on the mirror for symmetry and imagine my hands are still pushing at your hips. Or I shall _return_ them..." she warned with a quirked brow. Was that her attempt at humour?

Mildred did as she was bid, taking it slow and really thinking about her technique.

Hecate watched the girl avidly. She really did seem determined tonight and her hips remained rounded as her long limbs created their now stronger shape.

"Better," Hecate nodded in approval. "A quick break Mildred," Hecate ordered.

Mildred went to grab her bottle and took a long deep slug. Miss Hardbroom went to the black leather handbag she had placed upon a chair neatly upon her arrival. She rummaged and quickly found what she was looking for.

"Here," she passed the wrapped bar to Mildred who took it, surprised. She turned it over in her hands and found that it was a protein bar, the exact kind with the chocolate and the peanuts that her mum would buy her at home.

"With your height you will expend energy faster than your more petite classmates," Hecate told her firmly. "Low blood sugar is often responsible for a lack of concentration and I expect great and constant concentration during my lessons."

Mildred smiled, taken aback for a moment. "Thanks Miss," she grinned at her rather infectiously.

"Yes.. well.." Hecate drew up her head, not willing to succumb to Mildred's charms.

"Was it hard? Being _tall_? When you were a professional I mean?" Mildred winced as the words seemed to leave her mouth of their own accord.

Hecate thought for a moment about whether she would divulge anything to the young pupil. She had always preferred to remain a closed book where the students were concerned, with only Esme Hallow truly knowing anything genuine of her after years of private coaching.

"Like I said Mildred, Any flaw in technique can be corrected through practice. Perfected technique will always count for something in the ballet world - whatever body type a ballerina possesses," came the clipped response.

"When you are done eating I would like you to re-do your hair into a low bun. I'd like to show you a technique that certainly helped me," Hecate told the girl sternly.

xxx

Hecate watched the girl try to smooth her long frizzing wavy hair into a bun at the nape of her neck. She rolled her eyes as tendrils escaped almost straight away. Mildred tried to smooth them with the grips she had stuck out of her mouth.

Sighing deeply, Hecate began to pull some of the long hair pins from her own long chignon, her own wavy mane beginning to fall in an inky waterfall to the very small of her back.

"Here," the woman passed a handful of the pins to her pupil. "I recommend these for keeping thicker hair in place. Keep them, I've plenty more, but I expect neater hair in class from now on." Mildred looked at her oddly for a moment, as if she was some kind of alien.

"You've _beautiful_ hair Ms Hardbroom," Mildred told the older woman truthfully.

Hecate's pallor reddened slightly. "Thank you Mildred," she told the girl, glad that her tone was more brisk than she felt.

She waited until Mildred had smoothed her hair into a much better bun and instructed the girl back to the barre. Walking to a cupboard within the studio, Hecate took out a key from within her skirt and pulled out a large old-fashioned looking tome with a leather cover.

Making sure Mildred's eyes were still firmly on the mirror, she used a finger to crook the girl's head into a straighter position, placing the book on the girl's head to balance. Mildred raised an eyebrow through the reflection.

"A rather old-fashioned yet _useful_ training technique. You must not be afraid of your height Mildred Hubble. The challenge is to plie through all positions without the book falling. When that is achieved, you will receive your pointe shoes back," Hecate smirked at Mildred's shocked face.

"That's surely not possible!" Mildred spluttered.

"I can assure you Mildred Hubble from personal experience that it is certainly _possible._ I will leave you now... I've given you enough of my time tonight. The caretaker will lock up at 9pm sharp."

Mildred glowered slightly, "Yes Ms Hardbroom," she sighed.

"Good night Mildred Hubble," Hecate turned as she left, watching the girl's determined face with satisfaction as she began her task.

xxx

"Hecate," Pippa Pentangle seemed surprised as she bustled out of the studio across from the one Hecate had just left. Her petite body in a black leotard and pink wrap skirt.

"Late night session?" Hecate questioned curiously.

"Well you know - since I couldn't convince you to come for that drink.." Pippa smiled softly. "My fouettes are not what they used to be though!"

"Hmmm," Hecate replied, not quite knowing what to say.

"Is that Mildred Hubble in there?" Pippa gestured to the viewing window.

"The girl needed some extra practice," Hecate crossed her arms.

"Book on her head?" Pippa laughed. "Oh to be young again! You mastered that challenge long before I did! Record time! I remember Broomhead making you demonstrate it to the class and the glares you got!"

"Only the same amount you got when you mastered your triple pirouette," Hecate countered.

"It's still early Hecate? We could go for that drink - reminisce about old times? You've even got your hair down ready," Pippa smiled admiringly.

"I.. um.. Perhaps another night Pippa. Mildred Hubble was truly worn me out and I've got her class again first thing," Hecate replied, wincing at the echo of the book hitting the floor of the dance studio again.

"Another night it is!" Pippa smiled genuinely.

xxx

 _"Hecate - Oh my God.. Hecate... Call the paramedic! Her ankle!"_ Pippa heard the scream as horror shot through her core.

The sight of her wincing on the stretcher, dressed in a black feathered tutu.

"Pippa," the artistic director beckoned her. "You're the understudy. We need you to go on as lead..."

xxx


	5. The Challenge

**Apologies for a long wait - life got in the way and went boom with its busy-ness**

En Pointe

Chapter 5: The Challenge

xxx

"Did you survive?" Enid murmured from her bed as a freshly showered Mildred finally got into hers.

"Barely," Mildred winced back. "No - she wasn't too bad I guess."

"Is it worth it?" Enid asked hesitantly after a moment, when Mildred had finally closed her eyes in exhaustion.

"Dancing is all I want - all I've ever wanted," Mildred said sleepily.

"It must be nice to be so _sure_ ," Enid said in a small voice as Mildred finally succumbed to sleep.

xxx

Mildred woke up even earlier than the previous day, exhaustion mixing with the adrenalin of sheer motivation.

Upon leaving the boarding house, she almost walked full pelt into Ethel Hallow, who was jogging with headphones in her ears.

"Watch it Hubble Bubble!" The girl growled as she almost ploughed into her, a withering look on her face.

Mildred shook her hair disbelievingly, she certainly didn't doubt Ethel Hallow's drive to succeed, even if it meant full on flattening the competition.

She reached Ms Hardbroom's dance studio, hoping that the room would be free so close to the first class of the day. But she was surprised to find the light on.

She looked through the door gently, narrowing her eyes as she was taken aback at a black figure in satin shoes dancing in the centre of the room. Performing so perfectly to a piece of melancholy music that Mildred didn't recognise... But she recognised the woman all right. Her face showing the exact emotion of the melody... Eyes which were usually narrowed now wide and open, glossy with damp eyelashes. She watched transfixed, suddenly taken aback to the age of seven, the time when she had first seen the prima ballerina in Giselle. How she had seen something of herself in the long-limbed statuesque and dark featured dancer and had genuine goosebumps at seeing the woman simply _become_ the music. Every position perfect, every transition fluid, telling the story with every fibre of her being. She had gawped with an open mouth and raved about her all that night until Julie Hubble had to tell her to stop and go to sleep. She had _idolised_ this unearthly human.

The woman stopped as the music ended, panting in a controlled manner as her face returned to normal. Mildred stood transfixed... then clapped, not being able to stop herself if she tried...

"Mildred?" Hecate stood up abruptly, her face waxy, forgetting to intone the girl's name with it's usual derision. "A bit early for you?" She raised her eyebrow coolly, but without full reaching her usual aloofness.

"I erm.. I wanted to try again.." Mildred held out the book in her hand awkwardly.

"Then try..." Hecate gestured towards the mirror, chewing at the side of her lip.

"I'm sorry I disrupted you," Mildred hesitated.

"No need," Hecate tilted her chin. "I was _quite done_ ," she said formally, unlacing her shoes without even glancing at the girl.

xxx

Mildred worked at her posture for half an hour before her classmates arrived, having slow but increased success in keeping the book on her head but still not feeling anywhere near confident enough to show Ms Hardbroom. She was thankful that the woman had left her to it, and returned to the studio before her class begun with a cup of what smelled like very strong black coffee and the usual contempt firmly back in her gaze.

Hecate kept her students at the barre for the whole of that morning's session, finding fault in not just Mildred's technique as she criticised the overly-tired girls for slacking.

_"Felicity Foxglove - you're half a beat behind. Stop yawning! Are you going to give up mid performance? Leave the stage for a nap? Get on with it girl!"_

Felicity scowled. "Now I know how Mildred feels," she said in an undertone to Ethel as Ms Hardbroom went to the other line. Ethel gave her a withering look in reply.

_"You could at least pretend to be interested Enid Nightshade!"_

Mildred felt the eyes of Hecate Hardbroom before she even knew the woman was next to her. She took a deep breath and focused on her lower body, imagining the sharpness of nails cutting into her hipbone.

" _Better_ Mildred," Hecate said in a tone of surprise as Mildred finally showed a clear turn out.

Ethel looked like she had swallowed a wasp.

xxx

Ada Cackle smiled at the sight of a clearly of a still tired, but lot less defeated looking Mildred Hubble as she made her way into class.

"Good to see that smile back on your face," she said warmly to the girl as they began practising their second routine from Sleeping Beauty - this time a corps de ballet routine from the christening at the very beginning. She noticed the girl seemed to be really concentrating on placing her feet carefully. _Clearly Hecate's influence already,_ she thought, proud that her deputy had truly listened to her, despite her seeming lack of agreement on the girl's talent.

Mildred fixed her with her bambi stare, a tiny smile playing about her mouth,"You were right Miss Cackle, I just needed to trust her," she nodded softly.

"You will go far Ms Hubble, with that kind of mindset," Ada gave her a curt nod of approval and a smile of genuine warmth and admiration.

xxx

"Mildred," Pippa Pentangle stuck her head around the door of the studio that she had managed to book out. She watched Mildred perform a perfect straight-backed plie in second. "Great to see someone with such dedication!" Mildred smiled back blearily, looking instantly in that moment so like a young Hecate that Pippa had to blink.

"It's not so bad, I'm doing what I love. It's just frustrating not being able to get it right instantly - it's like my body isn't listening!" Mildred rolled her eyes.

"Just be kind to yourself won't you?" Pippa told her concernedly. "It's great that you're so dedicated Mildred, and I'm sure that dedication will help you to go far but don't exhaust yourself in the first week will you?"

"Miss Hardbroom's challenge," Mildred screwed her face, "I want my pointe shoes back so I can dance with the rest of the class."

Pippa snorted, "You look like you've got it sussed to me Mildred..."

"Well I... I erm..." Mildred hesitated, "I feel like if I were to show her, I would mess up," she said in a small voice.

"Hecate can have that effect on people.." Pippa smirked.

"Then she would probably just be cross that I wasted her time..." Mildred sighed.

"Probably," Pippa smiled, "But you're wasting her time now Mildred.."

"What do you mean?" Mildred looked puzzled.

"Well think of all the things she can teach you on pointe," Pippa explained simply. "I've known Hecate a long time - when she takes on a project... She likes to get on with it. As intimidating as she might be Mildred, she responds well to confidence and leaving it too long will only make her frustrated with you."

Mildred nodded slowly, thinking back to Ms Hardbroom's reaction when she had given her the shoes. First taken aback, but there was definitely a glint of something in her eyes.. Something that looked almost like respect.

"You trained together didn't you?" Mildred asked interestedly. "I watched an old documentary on you both when you were in The Nutcracker. You were Clara and Ms Hardbroom was the Sugar Plum Fairy. By the time I got to see it, another dancer had become the fairy and I was so disappointed that I didn't get to see her. I begged and begged my mum to take me to watch Giselle. You were still great though Ms Pentangle!" Mildred babbled.

Pippa chortled softly, "But not quite your _idol_... Yes we trained together."

"You looked really close on the documentary... I can't actually imagine Ms Hardbroom laughing like she did with you in rehearsals," Mildred shook her head and grinned.

"We were close," Pippa told the girl gently. "We were very close indeed..." she trailed off almost dreamily.

xxx

The nightmares were back.

Hecate had learnt long ago that her strong muscle memory was both a blessing and a curse. It had allowed her an incredibly successful career, where she had danced for royalty and celebrities, where she had demanded whatever part she wanted, whatever salary was possible. It had turned the biggest critics in the ballet world into adoring fans... Then when it had all come crashing down it had given her years of phantom pain in her ankle - even when her doctor had pronounced smugly that it was fully healed and she would be fine to dance again.

The phantom pain was worse when she slept. When memories of that night left their storage in her subconscious and began to play like broken film in her mind. The pain.. Oh the pain.. And the fear of not knowing if she would ever even walk again...

The faces of pity from the crowded dancers barely hiding their glee that they might now finally have their chance... And the whisper... The whisper that the show would go on and that Pippa.. Her darling Pippa... was to betray her and take her part.

xxx

Black coffee, no sugar. The order that had been given to the barista for so long, she now did not need to actually ask. It suited her, for Hecate had always preferred to save her voice for shouting at lazy students.

She rounded the corner, but jumped back into the shadows, nearly spilling her coffee as she saw Ethel Hallow out jogging again. The girl was looking around as if trying to find someone, and Hecate was astute enough to know that it was probably her. _Trying to impress._

She had seen it often enough with her pupils, those desperate to get ahead.

She made it safely to her studio without Ethel Hallow seeing her, noticing that the light was on and with a twang of a headache realised that it would likely be the over zealous Mildred Hubble. It was too early and she was too tired to deal with _that girl_ , she thought with a groan. She hesitated at the door, but then found herself watching with genuine fascination when a confident looking teen went from position to position with the book remaining firmly on her head. Her plies both neatly turned out and perfectly deep.

When fifth was completed successfully, Hecate made herself known by striding through the door.

"Early for class again Miss Hubble," she raised a sardonic eyebrow, noticing the teen's posture stiffen even further.

"I'm sorry Ms Hardbroom - I should have asked if it was okay to use your studio," Mildred gabbled. "I was just awake and well I just thought that..."

Hecate rolled her eyes, "Settle down Mildred, my coffee has yet to sink in to my bloodstream," she said dryly.

Mildred made a noise that was almost a laugh, had she been more comfortable. But her stomach panged loudly, and Ms Hardbroom gave it a look of distaste.

"Have you eaten?" Hecate asked with narrowed eyes that just about concealed her concern for more than the girl's seeming lack of manners.

"I had cereal when I woke up," Mildred told her quickly, too quickly.

"Which was...?" Hecate folded her arms.

"A few hours ago," Mildred admitted.

"I won't allow you to faint on my watch," Hecate rolled her eyes. "I could use another coffee..." she paused in the doorway. "It wasn't a suggestion..." She said derisively as the girl didn't follow.

Mildred grabbed her wrap and hastened to catch up.

xxx

Campus was still rather empty, and that included the cafe in which there were only the staff still just starting the day. The barista gave Hecate a peculiar look as she ordered another coffee.

Mildred felt the pressure of choosing from the list of breakfast options, knowing that Ms Hardbroom would certainly be forming an opinion of her choice. She settled on a coconut flavoured porridge and was relieved when Ms Hardbroom gave a curt nod of approval.

It felt strange and awkward to be sitting with Ms Hardbroom, Mildred not quite knowing whether the stilted silence should be filled or if the woman simply preferred it that way. Mildred was pleased she had the hot porridge to mix and allow to cool before eating, so that she had something to focus on.

"Better?" Hecate asked smoothly once Mildred had finished.

Mildred smiled politely and nodded.

"Good," Hecate stood up, "You've time for stretching and repetitions before your classmates arrive," she gave a curt 'thanks' to the barista who looked at her and Mildred bemusedly, before she swept off back towards the studio, Mildred trying to keep up.

"Just how are you getting on with my challenge Mildred?" Hecate asked, a strange glint in her eye that Mildred couldn't place.

_She responds well to confidence._

"I erm.." Mildred tried again, "I think I've managed it..." She tried to sound sure.

Hecate smiled a smile that didn't quite manage to be as patronising as she intended.

"Good," she nodded. "Show me," she gestured with her hand.

Mildred screwed up her face, feeling her heart begin to frantically pound as the pressure started to mount.

"Deep breaths," Hecate instructed, taking pity on the girl as she stood to the side of her. She pressed a button on the remote so that the music began and placed the book on the flat of the girl's hair.

"Slow and steady," Hecate told her, with a surprising amount of indulgence in her tone.

Mildred began. Feeling every nerve in her body as she sought to balance her body into the correct shapes. She kept her eyes on the mirror, wishing it were just her own set of dark eyes that were staring back...

First, second.. third...

The adjustment of her legs positions were the hardest, making the book wobble precariously...

Fourth, fifth...A deep plie.

The thud of the book made Mildred grimace before the setting in of disappointment in the pit of her stomach. She winced as she met her teacher's eyes.

She waited for the derision, the cutting comments about wasting her time...

Instead Mildred found that Hecate Hardbroom was very almost smiling...

"Very well done," the woman told her, looking bemused at Mildred's surprise.

"But I..." Mildred garbled.

"You had me as an audience this morning..." Hecate told her as she went to rummage in one of the cupboards. "I saw you complete my challenge.. I just wanted to see if you knowing I was watching would make a difference..."

"But I..."

"Very nearly managed it again - yes.." Hecate corrected before the girl could form her sentence. She gave the disbelieving girl her pointe shoes back. "Well... Take them," she rolled her eyes as Mildred hesitated.

"What is it?" she barked at the girl out of frustration for her reluctance.

"I just don't feel like I deserve them back..." Mildred told her.

Hecate shook her head and sighed exasperatedly. "Oh for goodness sake Mildred - it was never about the challenge itself - it was about discovering if you truly have the drive, the discipline, the ability to truly work harder than you have ever worked.."

When Mildred looked like she was about to argue further, Hecate put her long finger up to silence the girl. "I won't have my decisions questioned Mildred Hubble and trust me when I say that I certainly don't plan to go easy on you.. The _hard work_ has only _just begun_ ," Hecate pointed to a spot on the floor. "Now stretch and _properly_ this time.." she pursed her burgundy lips.

Mildred shot her a strangely genuine smile and Hecate really could not fathom why...

xxx


	6. Falling

**Thank you for the great comments and ideas about how to proceed - it really does help!**

En Pointe

Chapter 6: Falling

xxx

Ethel Hallow could not control the scowl on her face. Mildred Hubble lacing up her pointe shoes with the rest of the class, clearly under Ms Hardbroom's orders as the uncompromising teacher sipped her coffee nonchalantly.

The girl had a smile on her face, a dreamy, foolish smile that made Ethel want to fling at her in a rage. The girl's prospects seemed to be changing.

"If this is how long it takes you to secure your shoes I think we had better schedule in a practice," Ms Hardbroom shook her head coolly.

"Ethel Hallow, you look just as excited as I am to be here this morning," Ms Hardbroom raised her eyebrow at the girl's face, amused at the jealousy of a girl that was still the very bottom of the class. "Perhaps you'd like to be my first victim and demonstrate..."

To Ethel's credit, she managed to pull her face back to being pleasingly passive. "Of course Ms Hardbroom," she simpered.

"Releves," Ms Hardbroom instructed. "The focus of our class today. I would like to see all positions correctly achieved, and that includes on one foot. Now Ethel I would like you to demonstrate exactly what I am looking for," Hecate raised her eyebrow expectantly.

The girl did have outstanding natural technique and balance, reveling in the opportunity to be placed at the forefront of her peers. Hecate watched the other girls intently, noticing Enid's glares but Mildred rather keen interest in Hecate's comments.

"Well done, Ethel," Hecate praised rather genuinely, wishing Ethel wouldn't look around for others' reactions to her talent.

"Practise," Hecate ordered, "I will be making my way around you all..." she almost threatened.

As the ankles began to bear the weight of the growing girls, Hecate felt the pain return to hers and it took her well practised self-control not to begin to limp or to even sit.

 _It's just in my head_ , she told herself firmly, _It's all in my head..._

"I am impressed once again Enid Nightshade," Hecate told the girl reluctantly at her perfect yet effortless form. "Where have you trained?" she asked the girl, beginning to find herself more than intrigued by the girl that seemed to not care about her incredible talent.

"Where _haven't_ I trained?" Enid rolled her eyes, at odds with current her fairy-like position. "Sydney for two years, New York for one, Moscow for two years but either side of New York.. A _summer_ in Berlin...," she began to recount as Hecate became lost for words...

"Felicity Foxglove, suck in your bottom!" Hecate stalled for time as she went to berate Ethel Hallow's sidekick.

At last Hecate made it over to Mildred Hubble, pride almost biting into her cheekbones as Mildred kept up to the standard of the rest, her posture upright and her positions held with confidence. Hecate found herself looking for things to be critical on, finding herself looking for fault with an intricate eye. "Make your hands softer," she told her after a moment, seeing the relief etch on Mildred's face that her comment was not as harsh as she expected. "Oh don't look too happy Mildred, you've still a long way to go!" she snapped before she could stop herself. She refused to acknowledge the surge of guilt that came from Mildred's chastened look.

When the lesson ended, she heard the sighs of relief as the girls made their move, the grins about them having Ms Pentangle next and how that would much improve their dreadful start to the day. She'd heard it before about other teachers, not really cared, but found it being Pippa they were looking forward to seeing much harder to deal with, sticking like glue to her well hidden feelings. _Pippa always did put people under her spell..._

"Miss Hardbroom?" the insufferable voice of Mildred Hubble.

Hecate was shook out of her revere, "Yes?" she questioned suspiciously.

Mildred smiled rather warmly and Hecate found herself not understand the girl even further...

"I just wanted to say thanks..." Mildred smiled again.

"No need," Hecate placed her hands of her hips. "I'm simply doing my job..." She winced as a sharpened nerve caught in her foot, and immediately hoped that Mildred hadn't seen.

The girl looked at her intently, "Are you ok Ms Hardbroom?" she asked warily, dark eyes staring deeply into her own.

"Of course I am girl," Hecate wrinkled her nose as she straightened back up to full height.

Mildred looked like she wanted to argue with that, so Hecate increased the intensity of her stare, until the girl physically backed away.

"B-bye Ms Hardbroom," the girl stuttered as she practically ran from the room. Hecate tried to refuse the hot wash of shame that suddenly filled her..

 _She was only asking out of concern..._ She was being impertinent... _She cares -Being kind-hearted is a strength..._ Others will see it as a weakness...

Hecate sighed, and switched off the light in the room, thankful that she had a free afternoon where she could apply some muscle rub and take off her professional looking brogues in exchange for comfortable slippers.

xxx

"What's all the fuss about?" Mildred caught up with Enid, watching the rest of her classmates cramming their heads to see the noticeboard, with giggles and squeals emitting from their mouths.

"Boys," Enid told her rolling her expressive eyes.

"Boys?"

"Pas De Deux - to start next week with the male dancers from the boys' school," Enid told her, "It's like they've never danced with boys before!" she exclaimed haughtily.

"I haven't" Mildred told her, "You have?" she raised her eyebrow.

"New York," Enid told her, "Wait so - you've never done it before?"

"No!" Mildred told her, "But I think that's fairly typical for them to wait until you get into a place like this. At least I hope so or I'll be even further behind..." Mildred worried.

"Judging by the noise I'm guessing so," Enid said perplexed.

Mildred grinned at Enid's indifference.

xxx

"A fantastic job as usual you two! The rest of the class can certainly learn lots from your creativity and interpretative skills!" Ms Pentangle beamed at Mildred and Enid, continuing to smile at the rest of the class and noticing that Ethel Hallow certainly wasn't smiling back like the rest.

The girl looked foul. Her eyes dark and glazed over with mood as her nose wrinkled crossly. Then within an instant of seeing Ms Pentangle's stare, her demeanour changed.. So quickly it was like the mood never existed as she joined in the claps from the rest of the class.

xxx

"Pirouettes, " Hecate told her class the next day once they had laced up their shoes. "I want development on your singles and doubles ONLY," she gave Ethel Hallow a strong stare knowing the girl's penchant for showing off. She notice Ethel try to disguise a huff. "Find a space."

As the girls spread out, Hecate prowled the room.

_Pirouette with Your_ _**Body** _ _, Not Your Arms. ..._

_Keep your chins level..._

_Bodies need to be aligned.. Honestly girls!_

_Single preparation Felicity Foxglove! Get out of that habit..._

She noticed how beautifully clean Enid's were and how Ethel somehow managed to achieve her usual good standard despite appearing distracted by the others in the room. _Checking her competition._

Hecate began to pace towards a nervous looking Mildred Hubble, who had yet to start practising.

"You haven't _all day_ Mildred," Hecate folded her arms.

Mildred rested her eyes on Hecate almost pleadingly, "I know.. I.. I.. I don't know what's wrong with me Miss," she sounded strangely anxious, her voice an octave higher than usual.

Hecate sighed, "Are you unwell?" she asked the girl.

"No, It's not that..." Mildred shook her head.

"Then what _pray tell_ is it?" Hecate asked firmly.

Mildred sighed, "It's nothing Ms Hardbroom," she said warily, feeling stupid. She just felt odd, fearful even - like something wasn't quite right with her body.

"Are you going to make your audience _wait_ for you to be ready?" Hecate shook her head disappointedly. "Get a grip of yourself Mildred," she added, surprising herself with her intensity, but it did seem to snap Mildred out of whatever strange mood she was in.

The girl nodded and placed her feet into position under Hecate's glares. She began turning, her ankles feeling strange and not fully supported.

 _"Get on your leg,"_ Hecate practically growled at her pupil's laziness, noticing her sickling feet.

Mildred tried, she really did, but again her ankle felt bizarre as she got on the very tip of her toe.

"I don't make a habit of repeating corrections Mildred. _Get on your leg properly_!" Hecate fumed.

It all happened so fast... A fast painful second where Mildred Hubble's ankle gave way underneath her: causing the girl to fall to the ground in a heap as she let out a high pitched squeal.

_"Hecate - Oh my God.. Hecate... Call the paramedic! Her ankle!"_

Hecate stood there dazed for a moment, the yells of her students causing her to break out of her shock.

_"Oh my God - Mildred."_

_"Is she ok Ms Hardbroom?"_

_"Mildred - are you ok?"_

_"Should I fetch the school doctor?"_

_"I'll get her the ice pack Miss!"_

"Yes," Hecate said weakly, staring at the girl who was wincing and clutching her ankle. "The rest of you - go early to your next class. Explain why I've sent you."

xxx


	7. Maybe I'm a Monster

**I'm back at work now - it will go one of two ways: I'll be non-stop writing to keep the lid on my feelings, or I'll be super busy and staring at my screen will hurt. I'm hoping the first as I have loved being able to quickly update this story!**

En Pointe

Chapter 7: Maybe I'm a Monster

xxx

As the final girls milled out, shooting Mildred worried and sympathetic stares, Hecate finally allowed herself to slump onto the floor and sit next to her injured pupil.

Mildred looked at her, clearly in pain but also with a wounded expression which shot guilt straight into her core. _She said something wasn't right... I didn't listen. Why didn't I listen? What if it's bad.. Bad like mine? Her dreams over before they began and it's my fault. Stop Hecate,it could be nothing... dancers hurt their ankles all the time.._

"Can I have a look?" Hecate asked softly. The girl nodded and changed her position, clearly trying not to whimper, so that her ankle was in front of her teacher. Hecate placed the ice pack that one of the girls had managed to grab so quickly, and began to unlace the satin ribbons. As she did, she noticed that the bottom had completely frayed off...

"Your ribbon, Mildred.." Hecate showed her.

"That's strange..." Mildred told her biting her lip through the pain, as the numbing relief of the ice finally took hold. "I've hardly worn them..."

The door pushed open and the warm smile of the campus physio arrived and immediately took over, checking the girl's injury with cheery confidence. After several moments of prodding which made Mildred wince further and Hecate's heart to pound with every moment, he looked the girl in the eye for her prognosis. "It's very bruised Mildred - it will look and feel worse than it actually is.." Dr Daisy told the girl cheerily. "I'm confidence it's not fractured, just twisted, but we can do an x-ray just in case...You're young and used to pain no doubt so it will heal fast! You'll be back dancing in no time..You just need to rest it for now!"

"But no dancing?" Mildred questioned, panicked, "For how long?"

"Three weeks.. At least for now. Once we've x-rayed we shall know for definite and we will keep checking..." Dr Daisy told her as he placed on an ankle support and passed her some crutches, "We're just being overly cautious Mildred..." He said when Mildred's face became alarmed.

"I've an appointment soon Ms Hardbroom - Would you be ok to make sure Ms Hubble gets back to her dorm safely?" Dr Daisy smiled in reply to Hecate's almost robotic nod. "Thanks! - I'll be in touch Mildred," he promised and left the two.

"Do you need a moment?" Hecate asked, referring to the pain, but Mildred nodded and then to Hecate's horror, tears started to well as the pale yet reddened face of the freckled teen began to cry...

"I'm going to be... so far _behind_!" she said between sobs as the tears began to fall fast, her face screwed in a mix of emotion and agony.

To Hecate's increased horror the girl then began to use her shoulder as a support. Hecate felt the hot tears collect on her shoulder, and Mildred's short, panicked breaths.

" _Hush_ now..." She told the girl firmly, unaccustomed to any of her pupils seeking her support for their tears (she was almost always the cause of them.)

"What if it's really bad? What if I can't dance again..." Mildred murmured into her teacher's black wrap.

"It _won't_ come to that," Hecate told her firmly. "Injuries are a part of dancing..."

"I've only just got my pointe shoes back..." Mildred practically wailed.

"An exceedingly harsh lesson in checking them properly.." Hecate started, but then stopped as her inner voice scolded her: _You monster.._ _It's your fault, not Mildred's - you shouldn't have pushed._

At that Mildred seemed to squeeze into Hecate's shoulder harder, and so a guilty Hecate gave in and placed her pointed hand onto the girl's back. "I'm sorry Mildred," she said, voice not above a whisper.

The two remained like that for some time, before Mildred's sobs quietened as her breathing began to come easier, and so Hecate finally wriggled from the clinging student. She shot her what she hoped was a comforting look, but she was sure came across as pointed on her face.

"Can I still come to class?" Mildred asked.

"I would expect you to," Ms Hardbroom said with her usual firmness. "Try not to worry Mildred..." _It cannot be the end for you...I won't let it be..._ She helped the girl up and onto her crutches with expert ease. "We had better get you home.. No doubt Ms Nightshade will be worried..."

"Thanks Ms Hardbroom..." Mildred gave a sad smile.

_You shouldn't be thanking me..._

xxx

Hecate looked at herself in the mirror, feeling disgusted with herself and wanting to take a swing at her reflection... But that would have been stupid, and Hecate Hardbroom was many things but _never_ stupid.

It was early, too early for the hideous day to be over.. Too early to call it quits and sleep and start the day afresh...

She had long learnt not to sit and pity herself, it was unfortunately something she was rather naturally good at - but she also had enough resilience to know she was no good moping, that she needed to put in the effort to redeem herself in her own eyes. _In Mildred's eyes too, if she would ever see anything more than just the best in people..._

She grabbed her phone.

Free for a drink?

H

She waited for the reply to come through quickly.. The youth of today seemed to keep their phones glued to them like an extra limb.

I'd love to!

x E

A few more texts and they had a venue, a bar that Esme apparently frequented and thought her old mentor would like. _Goodness knows what she thinks I would possibly like about a bar._

Hecate was rather surprised to find she didn't actually mind the bar- a gothic wine place with mood lighting that somehow managed to look both formal and informal at the same time. She should have learnt long ago not to doubt Esme Hallow - the girl truly had taken on bored every comment, mannerism, flippant response that Hecate had ever given during the many hours of instruction Ms Hardbroom had provided to her clear favourite. That's what she liked about Esme.. The girl always listened... Always understood.

"I was so excited to see your text!" The young woman told her with genuine excitement. _She looked well - happy - glowing._ "I ordered you a malbec."

"It's been too long," Hecate confessed genuinely, "It feels wrong you buying me drinks though Esme."

Esme rolled her eyes. "You've been busy. No doubt tearing strips into primadonnas like my sister!" Esme laughed.

"Not as busy as you," Hecate smiled softly. "You're making a good name for yourself."

"It's all I've ever wanted to do.." Esme laughed easily, but Hecate suddenly had pangs of Mildred Hubble saying the exact same cliché.

"I'm... proud..." Hecate said truthfully. She was - seeing her protegee so happy, doing the thing she loved most so well..

"Yes.. Well... My success is your success Ms Hardbroom!" Esme raised her class and clinked it to her old teacher's.

"I highly doubt that," Hecate said after a sip. " _Delicious_ wine - you were right about this place.."

Hecate listened with the pride that teachers have the monopoly on as her student began to recount life in the company, nostalgia becoming positively infectious as being around Esme made everything suddenly better. The girl had always been dependable to read the mood of her former teacher correctly, knowing when to be comfortably quiet and when the woman wanted distracting with her easy charm. Hecate had downed her wine before she knew it..

"I'm off the next few weeks, no training or performances so we can certainly order another," Esme bit her lip. "Forgive me, Ms Hardbroom - you look like you could use it... Is everything ok?"

_No_

"Yes..." Hecate pursed her lips, before sighing. " _Long_ day - a student - Mildred Hubble - a first year - got injured. Her ankle.."

"Is she going to be ok?" Esme asked genuinely, signalling to the bearded hipster that Hecate noticed had not taken his eyes of her.

" _Yes,"_ Hecate said stubbornly, before, "At least.. I'm almost certain.." She drank a big gulp as soon as the barman placed it in front of her. _Fast service when you've Esme's smile._

"I think it was my fault.. She said something wasn't right.. but I forced releves anyway.."

Esme winced.

"I'm sorry Hecate," Esme said softly.

"Not as sorry as I am.." Hecate shook her head.

"She must be something special...For you to feel this cut up..." Esme raised an eyebrow.

_Breathtaking._

_She could be great - you know she could.._

_Do what you need to do Hecate. Take her under your wing and teach her how to control those long limbs._

_Dancing is all I want - all I've ever wanted..._

"Perhaps," Hecate assented.

"Go easy on yourself Ms Hardbroom.. You were hard on me and I didn't take it to heart and never shall.. Mildred Hubble will one day be thankful that you took such an interest.. Like I am..." Esme smiled a smile that would have been infectious under any other circumstances.

"I don't think you need to be worried of Mildred Hubble's competition just yet.." Hecate murmured dryly. "There's potential though Esme.. Real scary potential.."

Esme grinned, "She sounds my kind of girl... But honestly Hecate, don't beat yourself up. Accidents happen - Just last week a girl cut the ribbons of another girl's shoes in the company. Scandalous...I'm telling you. Something to do with a promotion in the corps... Anyway I always check my ribbons now before I dare dance! I've told Ethel to do the same... She told me to get lost.. Not the nice kid she pretends to be, my sister!"

xxx


	8. Penance

En Pointe

Chapter 8: Penance

It had only been a matter of hours, yet Mildred felt _fed up_. Pitying glances sent her way at dinner, sympathy and attention as she hobbled from place to place - the sheer effort of not placing any of her weight on her ankle giving her a headache. Enid was being great, her no nonsense attitude helping to create space for her friend to safely move..

She had called her mum, who had given her a boost for a moment with her genuine positivity - "You're a Hubble Mil - we heal fast! I'll come down and visit you next weekend, keep you company for a bit..."

Dr Daisy had been in touch to say he had sorted an appointment for the x-ray - he had fast tracked her and the appointment would be the following day. Mildred was relieved she didn't have to wait too long to find out how long she would have to sit out for.

The appointment was scheduled for when she was meant to have Ms Hardbroom's class, and so, remembering that the woman had already said that she expected her to still attend, Mildred thought it would be best to tell the woman that she would be absent. That was the reason she gave herself anyway, yet some part of her longed to be in Ms Hardbroom's no nonsense presence when everyone else was being so syrupy.

"Mildred?" The woman raised an eyebrow as the girl came clattering through the door, crutches mixed with her usual boundlessness.

"I've my x-ray tomorrow!" She told her. "During class.. I thought I ought to let you know.."

Hecate nodded curtly. "I appreciate that," she said briskly. "You will come and find me after won't you? So we can discuss the way forward..." _So I can know the damage II made you do..._

Mildred smiled, albeit rather nervously, and gave a nod.

xxx

"You were very lucky Mildred," Dr Daisy gave her a smile as he showed her the x-ray results. "A lot of inflammation, but your ankle muscles must be truly strong as they have protected your ligaments completely. You just need to rest it!"

"Thanks Dr Daisy," Mildred smiled genuinely.

"Three weeks it is! - No unnecessary movement and you'll be right as rain!"

xxx

Hecate found her nerves were as frayed as Mildred's shoe ribbon. Every fault from her pupils causing her to yell even more than she usually would. Private whispers calling her all manner of names reaching her finely attuned ears. _Call me what you want.. I probably deserve it._

When the day was over she hung around, trying desperately to relax and distract herself as she completed some barre exercises.

A tentative knock on the door..

"Come in!" Hecate asserted, smoothing down her pleated skirt.

Mildred smiled, a smile that shot release into Hecate's very core.

"Good news?" Hecate needed confirmation.

"It's just bruised..." Mildred told her. "Three weeks and I'll be able to put my weight back onto it." She looked at her teacher, seeing the relief wash over her face.

"That's... _good_ news, Mildred," Hecate could barely let out her held breath.

Mildred beamed, but then her face rather comically fell. "Our first assessment is in a month.. I'll only have been dancing a week!"

"You'll be able to retake Mildred..." Hecate told her.

"But then I'm capped at a pass - No chance of a merit or a distinction," Mildred bit her lip, "I mean I know I'm probably not anywhere near a merit standard Ms Hardbroom... But I'd been working so hard and I had _hoped..."_

Hecate stared at the girl for a moment, seeing so much genuine dedication in that moment she gave a wry smile. _You owe her..._ She winced, "Mildred.. I.. um.. I'd like to continue our Tuesday sessions. _Obviously_ you won't be able to practise, but there are certain things I can show you.. Things I can show you how to correct once you're back dancing. Certain things I can tell you to look out for."

"Really?!" Mildred raised her chin, meeting the similar dark eyes.

"I wouldn't want any student of mine to fall _unfairly_ behind," Hecate replied rather resolutely. "You've already shown me your ability to work hard.. I expect that to _continue_ ," Hecate tried to justify herself.

Mildred continued to smile disbelievingly, "I.. I.. I really am thankful Ms Hardbroom..." The girl looked like she was almost planning to give Hecate a hug, but thought better of it with her crutches. Hecate crossed her arms firmly just in case.

"Go rest up Mildred," she said firmly.

xxx

Enid sobbed frustrated tears that she pushed off her face in anger. She glared at her mobile and just about resisted the urge to throw it at the floor. It wasn't fair... Whenever she got remotely settled or happy. Her mum just didn't listen..

"Enid?" Pippa Pentangle came into the studio in a blaze of pink dancewear. "Are you ok? What's happened?" she asked, seeing her pupil's face.

"My _so called_ mother!" Enid faced her teacher accusatorily, "We're going to St Petersburg apparently! I'm to move once _again_ , all because she hasn't quite found it within herself to _retire_ like she _promised_ me! I _hate_ Russia! I'm happy here! I _was_ happy here!" Enid cried in a blaze of anger.

"Oh Enid!" Pippa enveloped her into a hug, immediately feeling the hot tears soak into her shoulder.

"She promised we wouldn't move again..." she sobbed.

"I'm sure your mum has her reasons..." Pippa pulled a face.

"We made a _pact_!" Enid told her crossly. "It's like she _wants_ me to be unhappy.."

"I'm sure Kat doesn't want that.." Pippa told her. Truthfully she knew that her friend could be exceedingly selfish at times, and she always did feel sorry for Enid who had lived a life traipsing around like an accessory. Kat really did need to realise that there was more to life than her own dwindling dancing career and start to put her daughter's needs first, but not being a parent herself, she had hardly felt the confidence to broach the subject with her friend.

"I don't even want to dance!" Enid fixed her with a glower. "I never had a _choice_..."

Pippa stared at the girl for a moment. From what she had seen of Enid Nightshade it was clear that the girl's apathy for ballet was rather put on. _She's trying to convince herself..._ Pippa took a moment and chose her next words carefully:

"Enid... You're _far_ too good to not be passionate. You might think you have us all convinced, and you might have even have convinced yourself... But you're too talented..."

Enid narrowed her eyes, giving Pippa a rather withering glare. "I'm sorry Ms Pentangle, but you _don't know_ me at all!" and with that she stormed out of the dance studio, letting the door slam behind her.

xxx

Enid seemed in a foul mood and had barely reacted when Mildred told her of Ms Hardbroom's offer.

"Probably just feels guilty!" was the only comment she made and that got Mildred's head wirring as she tried to sleep. Was her teacher taking pity on her because of her guilt? She had enjoyed feeling that it was because Ms Hardbroom believed in her... But had she read it all wrong? Mildred always found reading people very easy, but Ms Hardbroom was a book full of another language entirely.

The next day had been cleared for their first Pas De Deux training and the first years were in a flurry of excitement, which seemed to make Enid's mood worse.

When the boys entered the dance studio the girls' eyes widened as they sought out which ones they would later claim to fancy.

Mildred rather enjoyed watching from the sides. Dancing with boys was a terrifyingly nerve-wracking prospect and she was glad she didn't have to deal with the embarrassment just yet.

It was funny, Mildred thought, how Ethel Hallow was batting her eyelashes and expecting the attention to be on her, yet it was Enid's rather non-bothered and confident manner which left the boys laughing with her as they took turns to practise. Ethel's looks were becoming even haughtier but Enid truly didn't even seem to notice, and if she did she certainly didn't care.

When Ms Cackle praised her perfectly in sync movement with a boy called Charlie, Ethel seemed to have steam coming out of her ears. Made worse by the fact her current partner, a boy named Jason, was accused of dropping her mid-way through a lift meaning she lost her balance for a moment. "Careful!" Ethel had hissed, but Jason had only grinned at the other boys knowingly, making them laugh at Ethel's mood which of course made her glower worse.

"You'll get the hang of it soon!" Ms Cackle had told her. "It's about teamwork and communication, it's about making sure your partner knows when your weight is back on your toes."

Ethel had nodded politely, but then sent her grumpy glares towards the dark-haired boy, making him grin again and infuriate her more.

xxx

As Mildred hobbled towards the dance studio, she felt Enid's voice in her ear again. Guilty...

Was Ms Hardbroom _guilty_? Or did she simply believe in Mildred and want to help? Did it even _matter?.._ Yes, Mildred acknowledged, it mattered to her.

She had forever seen a bit of herself in her idol, the wish that Ms Hardbroom saw something in Mildred herself was so strong, it almost hurt her core to take that belief away...

An interesting meeting was in front of her regardless. Ms Hardbroom rarely demonstrated any moves herself, preferring to use students and then call out corrections, yet she was famous for her flawlessness.. And Mildred still couldn't get the image of the woman dancing out of her head.

xxx

Hecate took a long, practised breath, hoping to steady herself for Mildred's imminent arrival. She flexed her foot, checking the tension in her muscles and wincing slightly at the weird electric nerve pain.

The girl arrived, her ever cheery yet nervous grin on her face. "Good evening Ms Hardbroom," she said formally, and Hecate was thankful the girl had stuck to formalities.

"Your first assessment will be largely barre based Mildred," Hecate told her. "I'm sure that it no surprise to you. It is about careful positioning and ensuring your weight is centered. This will be of utmost importance to you with your current injury."

Hecate placed herself at the barre, feeling its nostalgic comfort despite the situation. "Now you will be expected to have fully clean lines, from your ankle to your hands." Hecate demonstrated a simple arabesque. "You with your long limbs need to make every position look controlled and easy. Keep your hand in line with your head, your index finger pointed, but your hand needs to look relaxed, yet not floppy. When not on releve, keep your supporting leg slightly bent and fully turned out, but straighten from your core when on point," Hecate showed the girl, ignoring the firing in her synapses. "I've noticed your supporting leg can be rather lazy.. Your foot is trying to take some of the weight your leg and core should be taking and that will be even more important to correct once you are recovered."

Hecate looked at the girl pointedly but then decided she needed to demonstrate her point. Beginning her position, she allowed her supporting leg to sink slightly as she pulled herself into position. She felt her ankle protest angrily, and winced, ignoring the pain. She hoped Mildred hadn't seen, but the girl looked at her concernedly for a moment. _Pull yourself together Hecate._

"Now - see how my foot is sickling?" She lowered herself back into position and fully turned her supporting leg out. "By fully zoning in to my calf muscles and my core I can ensure the weight is fully distributed, giving me the strength I need to achieve the position." Hecate showed the girl.

"There's just so much to think about.." Mildred pulled a face. "When I dance I just lose focus a bit... Go into my own world..."

"When you're in your late twenties and have the world at your feet, then you can go into your own world Mildred. Until then, you need to be focussed on making every move perfect.." Hecate lectured. "Discipline requires you to acknowledge every part of your body."

Mildred visibly brightened. _The world at your feet_.

"Stop looking so pleased with yourself Mildred," Hecate pursed her lips, eyeing the uncouth student, "The path you've chosen for yourself is hardly one to smile over." She waited until Mildred's face returned to solemnness before she continued demonstrating some of the girl's previous faults with her developpes.

xxx


	9. Ribbons

**Apologies for a wait.. I'm a slow writer, especially when my brain is a mush from trying to get children to wash their hands all day long (and learn at the same time!) Anyway excuses..**

**En Pointe**

**Chapter 9: Ribbons**

xxx

News that Mildred would be back on her toes within three weeks had spread quickly, and Mildred felt genuinely pleased every time the other students made it clear they were happy for her; even Felicity had told her she was relieved it wasn't too serious. Yet Mildred couldn't help but notice the only person that had not said a thing was Ethel Hallow.

In fact, Ethel seemed to want to ignore Mildred completely - as if she didn't want to even acknowledge the girl's existence. Mildred didn't mind, but she did find it really strange and there was something niggling her mind...

She had checked her pointe shoes just a day before and they had been pristine. Was it a coincidence? Or had her shoes been tampered with? Mildred hated the idea of accusing anyone of something like that, but it did seem strange.. And Ethel was definitely acting strange.

"I wouldn't put it past her at all..." Enid had told her darkly after Mildred aired her thoughts. "That girl has a serious problem with you, made worse for the fact that HB -," (Enid's nickname for Ms Hardbroom had recently become 'Hard Bitch') "- is giving you extra lessons. It was really common for students to do things like that when I lived in Moscow, and mum always told me to check my ribbons every time I danced."

"What do I do?" Mildred pulled a face.

"Well I'm all for getting revenge - but I can't imagine you being the revenge kind," Enid rolled her eyes. "Why don't just tell Ms Hardbroom what you think? You spend all this time with her anyway." Mildred noticed there was a touch of something in Enid's voice - not quite jealousy, as Mildred genuinely believed her when she said she was hardly a HB fan.. But piecing together Enid's quips about her mum, Mildred wondered if she was partly longing to spend time with someone who could fill a bit of the maternal shaped hole she had.

xxx

She was learning, despite her injury. It was actually fairly interesting for Mildred to sit and analyse, even if she did get pangs of longing to join in - particularly in Ms Pentangle's lessons.

Ms Pentangle incorporated Mildred into the lesson where she could, allowing her to voice choreography ideas to Enid and direct her. She really appreciated this, particularly as Ms Hardbroom's expectations were that Mildred sit quietly and make in depth notes, which she would later check over and make Mildred expand with further detail if she found them lacking in some way.

Mildred's last one-to-one with Ms Hardbroom had the focus of being heavily physio based, with Hecate showing the girl different movements and stretches that she had found useful to keep her ankles and feet strong and supple in her youth. Hecate seemed to be taking it really seriously, and kept reprimanding Mildred for not listening with consistently rapt attention. Mildred was far too distracted with thoughts of finally getting her ankle back to normal. She couldn't wait to return to normality and get off the supportive strap that Dr Daisy had made her wear.

"Twice a day -without fail," Ms Hardbroom had warned the girl as she called the session to an end. Mildred noticed her teacher seemed to be holding her breath in slightly, flaring her nostrils as if her face was tensing.

"Yeh.." Mildred agreed casually, as she located her crutches, brain wondering...

She felt the glare before she saw it.

"Yes, Ms Hardbroom. I promise!" she smiled a full wattage grin.

"Early night..." Hecate allowed herself a small smirk, "You have some catching up to do beginning tomorrow..."

Mildred nodded enthusiastically. "I know! Thanks again Ms Hardbroom..."

As Mildred made to leave she took a swift glance back, noticing that Ms Hardbroom had remained on the floor and had begun rubbing careful circles over her ankle bone.

_Is she hurt? Should I ask?_

She hesitated for a moment, but Ms Hardbroom shot her a glare of such terrifying intensity that she backed the remaining steps out of the room, crutches clattering as she did so.

xxx

The last person Hecate wanted to see as she allowed herself to hobble on out of the block of studios was Pippa Pentangle. Yet the blonde teacher caught her eye instantly, dressed in what Hecate thought was far too frivolously fuchsia a leotard for a woman of her age, yet alone a teacher at such a prestigious ballet school.

"Hecate!" Pippa gave a grin which reminded Hecate of Mildred's, despite the fact that it wasn't reciprocated.

"Ms Pentangle," Hecate greeted stiffly, as she went to move another shooting spasm shot up her leg and she bucked slightly.

"Are you alright?" Pippa's face fell into concern.

"Perfectly," Hecate held her breath again, trying to ignore the stabs of pain.

"Is it your ankle?" Pippa asked, her eyes wide.

"It's been a long day Ms Pentangle, convened by a session with the very trying Mildred Hubble, so I am about ready for home," Hecate tried a half-truth and went to move again.

"Let me help you!" Pippa held out a hand which Hecate shook her head at, aghast at the idea of holding.

"Don't be absurd, I'll be perfectly fine," Hecate began the hobble, thankful that her apartment was practically on campus.

"At least let me make sure you get home ok.." Pippa said forcefully.

"Fine," Hecate said huffily, knowing that Pippa really wasn't going to back down. "If you really must."

xxx

"So you're still helping Mildred?" Pippa questioned, slowing her pace down further to match her old friend's.

"An astute observation," Hecate replied dryly.

"I'm just surprised, that's all.." Pippa told her. "Pleasantly surprised," she clarified at the look the brunette gave her.

Hecate shrugged, hardly knowing how to respond.

"I thought they managed to fix your ankle.. That's what they told us..." Pippa winced as Hecate made a slight gasping noise at a particularly bad ripple of pain.

"They did in theory... The nerve pain is still rather unexplained. It comes and goes," Hecate explained.

"And it doesn't interfere with your teaching?" Pippa asked.

Hecate shot her a rather defiant look, "I don't let it," she said coldly.

"I didn't mean offence Hecate..." Pippa said sadly. _Why must she always take everything as a criticism?_

"Hmm," Hecate replied non-committally.

"This is my building..." Hecate told the blonde, relieved at finally reaching the Edwardian townhouse that had been converted into tasteful flats. "Goodnight Pippa..." She took her keys out of her black handbag and went to unlock the door.

"Wait - Hecate -... About that night. The night of your accident... I shouldn't have... They told me I had to, and I was just so young and naive. I should have been at your side..." Pippa said in one breath, desperate to tell her side of the story.

Hecate stared at her with shock at her audacity. _Lies._ _You only thought about yourself. It was the opportunity you needed to prove you were better than me... You had to take everything...And then you took yourself away from me..._

"But you _weren't_...You weren't _at my side_..." Hecate said simply. "Goodnight Pippa..." she repeated and closed the door behind her.

xxx

"Freedom!" Mildred sang at Dr Daisy as he undid the support bandages.

"Now you might feel some pins and needles for a while - and you do need to take it easy the next few days. Dancing is allowed - I've written a note for your teachers to ensure they supervise closely, but make sure you're resting it still the rest of the time. "

Mildred nodded enthusiastically.

xxx

Hecate read Mildred's note, then fixed the girl with a stern stare, "You are to remain at the barre and get some strength and flexibility back into your ankles," she told the girl.

"But... but..." Mildred began to argue, desperate to join the rest of the class.

"I hope for once Mildred Hubble that you will consider that you don't in fact know best," Hecate told the girl pointedly, but added in an undertone that the rest of the pupils couldn't hear, "You will be wishing for barre work tonight once I am done with you.." she threatened, enjoying the confused emotions of both fear and happiness appear on the girl's face.

"And check your ribbons..." Hecate crossed her arms with a disdainful eyebrow as she began to circle the other pupils to comment on the development of their pirouettes.

Mildred grimaced. She hated the idea of Ms Hardbroom thinking that she was ill-prepared for lessons, that combined with the inkling she had that Ethel might have been responsible for her fall had been playing on her mind on repeat after what Enid had said. _Should I tell her? It's a big accusation to make... But what if it's true?_

xxx

Hecate paced around the room as Mildred laced up her pointe shoes, looking every bit a lioness meaning serious business. "As I said before Mildred.. You're first exam will be largely barre based. We are looking at how you have mastered the basics, before you will be expected to perform a solo of two minutes from Repertoire class."

Mildred nodded as she began stretching, ensuring she didn't 'cheat' any under the watchful eyes of Ms Hardbroom.

"Well we don't have all night.." Hecate shook her head as Mildred hesitated for a moment on the floor. "Plies all positions, slow tendus, fast tendus, slow and fast degage, ron de jambe, fondue and developpes, frappe and battments.." Hecate reeled off. "Begin!" she glared as Mildred seemed taken aback and scrambled to reach the barre.

She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. _Focus..._

"Your posture has improved no end," Hecate complimented as the girl began her plies and Mildred positively glowed. "But your turn out is far too sloppy, and your lines leave a lot to be desired..." Hecate sniffed.

Mildred swallowed the criticism, trying her best not to be sensitive. It was hard though, she replaced her legs into the unnatural position.

"Arm!" Hecate then told the girl snappily, "Do not leave it hanging like a dead weight!"

"Are you actually trying to make that look sloppy?" Hecate rolled her eyes offhandedly as Mildred began her tendus. "Keep your heel forward!"

"Square those hips!" she added as Mildred focused her attention on to her heel.

"Arm!" she tapped the offending limb with her talons.

xxx

Mildred left the studio with her head spinning. _She had promised to work me hard... I asked for this..._ Yet she couldn't help but feel deflated. _Surely I can't be that terrible? I'm never going to even pass at this rate... Bottom of the class - what's the point? I'll never make it as a professional when I'm up against dancers like Ethel and Enid.._

"Late class again Mildred?" Ms Pentangle gave the girl a warm smile.

"Every night this week..." Mildred told the teacher grimacing. "Exam day Friday and I'm so behind..."

"From what I saw of you in my class Mildred, pre -injury of course, you could never be behind. It's good to put in the work.. But don't overwork yourself. You're a teenager, these are the best years of your life. Trust me. You need to make time for fun too..." Pippa placed her arm on the girl's hunched shoulder.

"Don't let Ms Hardbroom catch you saying that," Mildred gave a slightly cheeky smile.

"Dance is meant to be fun Mildred.. Remember that!" Pippa laughed melodically. "Don't let Ms Hardbroom get you down!" She added.

xxx

"Party tonight at Jason's dorm tonight!" Enid told Mildred excitedly, looking up from her phone. "You in?"

"Can't," Mildred told her, "I've practice."

"But I can't go alone..." Enid's eyes widened. "It won't start until late anyway..."

"It'll be after curfew!" Mildred shook her head.

"Yes but Mrs Bat never checked on us all anyway... She won't even notice we're gone," Enid grinned mischievously.

"It's exam week Enid!" Mildred argued.

"Exactly - so we need to have a bit of fun... Calm our nerves ect ect..." Enid persisted.

"I've got too much catching up to do, besides we've HB early tomorrow morning," Mildred said firmly.

"We can always leave early Mils! Just show our faces and have one drink..."

"Sorry Enid - I just can't risk it..."

"Fine..." Enid assented huffily.

xxx

"Rond de jambe en dehors, devant, a la seconde, arabesque, and first position, and en dedans" Hecate called out. "And grand rond de jambe en l'air.. No, no, no Mildred!" Hecate placed her hands on her hips. "Where is the control?!" she thundered.

Mildred felt her bottom lip quiver slightly. She was trying, but nothing seemed to please Ms Hardbroom tonight.

"Again," her teacher ordered. "Get a hold of yourself or we are wasting our time!" Pain shot through Hecate's ankle, causing her to have to really focus on not doubling over.

Mildred nodded, eyes glossy as she did her best to really focus.

"Better..." Hecate pursed her lips in a scowl that didn't match her words. "Now centre for pirouettes," she demanded.

"You have checked your ribbons?" Hecate raised a brow, as the girl nodded, strangely quiet tonight - which strangely seem to infuriate Hecate more. _Why must she look at me like I'm some kind of ogre?.. I'm trying to help her toughen up. She needs to be tough if she has any chance in this unforgiving world…_

_Should I tell her? I need to tell her... If Ethel really did do something..._ Mildred's head was still spinning. She had made the decision to talk to Ms Hardbroom tonight.. But the woman seemed even scarier than usual and Mildred was trying to find her guts.

"A double."

Mildred a small pang of relief shoot through her, she knew her double was much stronger than a triple. She loved turning, always feeling lighter than air and like a true ballerina.

"Not bad..." Hecate gave a curt nod as Mildred finished her position. "Make sure your neck doesn't slightly lean to the left..."

Mildred felt the rare pride bloom within her, trying to counteract the tears that had previously threatened to fall.

"Again," Hecate gestured with her hands, watching with amazement at Mildred's near perfect turn.

"Why is it Mildred Hubble, that you can exert more control off the barre than at the barre..?" Hecate wondered exasperatedly, Mildred really was a rare and difficult child to teach.

Mildred shrugged. _I'm better when I let myself go... When dancing is free.. An expression of me…_

"We will leave it there... Tomorrow we look at your segment."

Mildred smiled slightly in relief and began to unlace her pointe shoes as the older woman turned off the tinkling music from the stereo system.

_Tell her... You have to tell her..._

"Erm... Ms Hardbroom?" Mildred began nervously.

"Yes?" The woman turned 180 and fixed Mildred with her attention, Mildred could practically feel herself wilting under the infamous Hardbroom glare.

"I erm.. About my pointe shoes... And my fall... I just think... Really think... That someone did something to them.. It's just Enid said that some dancers do things like that and well... I _know_ they were fine..."

Hecate looked so suddenly thunder-struck, "And who.. Mildred Hubble.. Do you think would possibly do something like that?" she asked dangerously, her voice a soft hiss.

"It's just Ethel and I... Well you know..." Mildred felt her voice leave her as Ms Hardbroom's face became even more withering...

"I assume you have proof?" Hecate curled her lips.

"Well - no... But..."

"Then how dare you!?" Hecate's pain stabbed through her as she suddenly lost her temper, "To accuse another pupil of something like that. A very serious accusation that you have no right in making...You fell, Mildred Hubble, because of your own inattentiveness, your own lack of care... A lack of care which seems to translate into your dancing, despite the gifts that you have been given that many other dancers could only dream of! You need to learn to take some responsibility for yourself, rather than trying to blame others!"

Mildred blanched. Her mouth wide open as Ms Hardbroom continued her fearsome rant, she felt a tear well in her eye and finally spill into her face.

" _Unfounded_ accusations are very very serious, and I am shocked and appalled that you would blame Ethel. Oh for goodness sake girl - save your tears for your pillow!" Hecate finished, not liking the heavy feeling that seeing the girl in tears caused her.

"I'm sorry Ms Hardbroom.." Mildred stuttered as she left the room.

Xxx

Hecate tried to calm her breath for a moment on the polished floor, clutching at her ankle as the pain shot through her, matching her blood pressure.

" _Hecate Hardbroom did it!" wailed the young redhead as she was carted off on a stretcher, "She would do anything to be the best.."_

" _That's nonsense Abigail Gullet! I've been with her all day, Hecate didn't do a thing! She doesn't need to make herself the best, she already is!" Pippa defended fiercely._

_But Hecate could feel the accusatory eyes of her fellow students, looking and relishing in a reason to hate the aloof yet talented brunette…_

xxx

We use cookies. By  
---


	10. A Wine For Your Feelings

En Pointe

Chapter 10: A Wine For Your Feelings

xxx

"You ok Mils?" Enid asked as Mildred made her way into their shared dorm.

"Not really – hard session, don't want to talk about it.." Mildred told her, her emotion now turned to anger. _Why bother? She has me written off._

"Jason's party still happening? I could use a drink!" Mildred asked.

"Hell yeh!" Enid grinned, "I can be ready in twenty.."

Xxx

"I'm so glad you messaged me Hiccup!" Pippa beamed her brilliantly white teeth.

Hecate made a noise in return that was somewhere between a splutter and agreement. She still couldn't believe she had. But she refused to sit alone and think dark thoughts, she couldn't contact Esme again, and she hardly wanted to confess what had happened to Miss Cackle, knowing all that would achieve would be a huge lecture. She needed Pippa's positivity tonight, as much as she'd rather she didn't…

"I'd missed you… Really missed you!" Pippa told her genuinely.

Hecate sipped at her drink, the cabernet dark and sulky to match her mood.

"Are you ok?" Pippa asked concernedly, her eyebrow a perfect arch over her big brown eyes. The text she had received from Hecate was certainly welcome, but very unexpected and Pippa knew there must be a reason for it.

Hecate sighed, "No.. I guess I'm not," she admitted truthfully. "Mildred…"

"You really care for the girl, don't you?" Pippa was as candid as always when it came to emotion and Hecate felt a shot of jealousy at her easiness of it.

Hecate took another gulp, wishing she could avoid the question. "I… I.. erm, care… of course I care," Hecate shook her head. She sighed, "Every now and again you find a pupil that changes you.. But I find her equal parts endearing and frustrating. I let frustration get the better of me tonight and well.. The way she looked at me!" Hecate tried to find the right words.

Pippa gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile, knowing that reassurance was clearly what Hecate needed from her tonight and desperate to make up with her old friend.

"I'm sure you can make it up to her.." Pippa told her. "Mildred Hubble has a heart of pure gold and she idolises you Hecate. Trust me! She craves your coaching, your criticism even, as she knows that it comes from a belief that she can be something special. Just don't crush her spirit, it's that spirit that makes her so unique. And despite your perfect technique, it was always your spirit that made you the dancer you were…" Pippa added knowingly.

"You always did see the best in me Pipsqueak," Hecate sighed, wishing she could get past the resentment that was still unfortunately there.

Pippa reached across the table and took the woman's hand. "You matter to me more than anyone… You always have Hiccup. I've missed you so so much and it's caused me such pain to know that my actions that night hurt you."

Hecate looked into Pippa's eyes, finding only sincerity despite how hard she searched.

Xxx

Mildred lumbered outside and walked until she was away from the blaring music coming from Jason's flat, spilling her wine glass as she did so, the cheap white falling onto the tarmac. The cool air hitting her bare legs as she tried to breathe through her stomach churning. She sat on a wall and stared into the sky, knowing from the amount of artificial light pollution that it was late, later than she wanted it to be.. Later than she needed it to be. _I'll be in so much trouble with HB tomorrow morning._

She looked out into the blackness. London was always so busy, even late at night. People everywhere, from all walks of life: Some dawdling as if they had no better place to be, like the man and woman walking arm in arm and giggling drunkenly, and some walking purposefully – like the man in the suit swinging his briefcase, and the woman in black that looked a bit like Ms Hardbroom. Really looked like Ms Hardbroom: Same bun, black coat. _Ms Hardbroom?_

_Am I hallucinating?_

_Have I been drugged?_

" _Mildred!?"_ Hecate Hardbroom eyed the student in surprise, noting the girl's state: Tiny silver mini (despite it being wildly inappropriate for a cold night), a strappy top, slingback heels which would barely be supporting her ankle, hair curling wildly and what was probably at one time in the evening a deep red lip.

"Ms Haaardbroom?" Mildred slurred slightly, not fully shocked back to soberness.

"Have you been drinking?" Hecate asked, both taken aback but concerned for the girl who seemed to be completely out of it judging by her swaying and huge pupils.

"I maybeee had one more than I should have!" Mildred told her, wincing. "I think I'm gonna be sick," she told her teacher wide-eyed.

Mildred turned to face away from her teacher and began the retching sounds. Hecate immediately sprang into action, and grabbed the girl's loose hair from around her face. Refusing to look, but knowing there was a lot of liquid pouring out of the teen's mouth.

"Oh Mildred!" Hecate grimaced.

Mildred gasped as she caught her breath back, the cool air of the night helping her racing pulse.

"I'm _sorry.._ " The teen breathed, fixing Hecate with her pale face. She began shivering as the cool air of the night enveloped her. Hecate, noticing, took off her coat and placed it around the teen's shoulders, thankful she was wearing a relatively warm black jumper underneath.

" _Water_ ," the woman demanded, rummaging around in her bag and locating a bottle of Evian. She passed it to the girl, who began to sip it dutifully.

"I just don't _understand._ You've class in the morning, you're meant to be resting your foot for your exam Friday, not galivanting out to a party in ridiculous heels on a school night. Why would you _throw_ all that away?" Hecate wrinkled her face as she joined the girl on the wall, too tired to be truly mad.

" _Don't_ ," Mildred replied suddenly fierce, "Pretend that you _care._ You don't care about me..!"

Hecate looked the girl in her wide eyes firmly. " I don't think you are in any fit state to assess that right now Mildred, do you?" she shot crossly.

"You don't believe me.. About Ethel. I _needed_ to tell someone and I _trusted_ you!" Mildred felt a tear roll from her eye and shook it off madly as she glared into the older woman's eyes.

"I… I…" Hecate started.. before she sighed in annoyance. "I cannot just _accept_ your word, Mildred…"

Mildred looked at her for a moment, a stare that seemed to go deep into the older woman's soul, "I don't _understand_ you…"

_You're not the first._

"I need to go home," Mildred told her after a moment.

Hecate got off the wall and placed a bony hand on the girl's shoulder. "Good job you're used to walking on your tiptoes then," she said dryly, looking at Mildred's shoes. Had Mildred been less inebriated, she would have been astonished at the joke.

Mildred tottered and Hecate did her best to cling on, thankful that they were not far from home. "Where are we going?" Mildred asked as they reached the academy, but continued to walk.

"I cannot leave you like this Mildred. I'm assuming Enid Nightshade is still at the party?" Hecate questioned with a raised brow.

"She's ok, doesn't drink much it turns out.." Mildred said rather coherently, Hecate was glad that being sick had fortunately done its trick.

Mildred allowed herself to be led, brain too fuzzy to even think about where she was being led to. They passed the school entrance and continued up the road, stopping in front of a beautiful townhouse a few yards away.

"I've a guest bedroom Mildred," Hecate told her, more calmly than she felt. Inside her mind whirled, _What are you doing? This breaks so many safeguarding rules! You should take her back to the boarding house, wake up Ms Bat._

_She will get into trouble… Maybe even face expulsion. Ms Bat won't watch her and she needs to be checked on. I owe her this after how I spoke to her._

Mildred looked at her, perplexed.

Hecate opened the door and stared at the girl firmly until she came in.

"Message Enid and tell her you're with me and safe, and that you will explain tomorrow," Hecate told her. Leaving the girl for a moment to enter the kitchen and grab a pint glass of water. "Guest bathroom's through there –," Hecate pointed at a door, "You'll find makeup wipes in the cabinet," she told the girl pointedly, staring at her eyeliner. "Bedroom is through there," she pointed out the door next to it.

Xxx

Hecate had heard some clumsy banging in bathroom, but had been relieved when she checked to find it was all in order and still relatively tidy. She wrinkled her nose and binned the makeup wipe which had been stained black from all the kohl. _Why must teenage girls all try to look the same?_

Knocking, but hearing no response, she stuck her head into the guest bedroom and found Mildred fully zonked out under her lilac sheets. The glass of water she had left was fully gone, and Hecate was relieved to see the girl asleep on her side.

She climbed into bed into her bedroom next door and spent some time unravelling her hair and taking out the pins, placing them on her cabinet before grabbing a bobble and tying it into a loose bun at her nape.

Weirdly content despite a crazy evening, she sighed and placed her head on the soft pillow, succumbing to her exhaustion.

Xxx

Mildred awoke groggy, a banging headache in the front of her head. She looked around the unfamiliar room, feeling immediately perplexed, but then remembering and feeling even more confused. _Am I really in Ms Hardbroom's home?_

She took in the furnishings of the room, all high-quality solid oak. Long drapes with silver threads allowed in just enough light for Mildred to know it was around dawn. She heard movement, a kettle boiling and the clanking of dishware.

Forcing herself out of the comfy double, Mildred looked in the dressing table mirror with a grimace. Her hair was matted, but thankfully her face completely scrubbed bare, with only a sight residue of makeup around her brown eyes.

_I'm in so much trouble._

Following the sound of the kettle, Mildred found herself in a huge, shiny kitchen, complete with Hecate Hardbroom herself.

Hecate turned around, "Oh… I wasn't expecting you up so soon," she said rather awkwardly.

Mildred stared in amazement, her teacher was in long, silky purple pyjamas and a black dressing gown, her amazing hair left down and curly, like black satin down her shoulders. Her face absent of any makeup, showing a few dots of freckles and eyes seemingly less piercing. She looked weirdly warm and approachable.

"Sit," Hecate gestured to a stool at the breakfast bar, and Mildred sat down hesitantly.

Hecate passed the girl a cup of strong, black coffee.

" _Dare_ I ask how you are feeling?" She said after a moment, unable to stand the way the girl seemed to be contemplating her.

"I've been better," Mildred admitted, wincing as she took a sip of her drink, not daring to ask for milk and sugar.

"Drinking without responsibility will do that to you," Hecate quipped sternly.

"I erm.. um," Mildred stopped as she knew there was no response.

Hecate busied herself placing thickly cut bread into her toaster.

"Thank you…" Mildred said, biting her lip. "For… um.. Looking after me…"

Hecate sighed, looking up from the counter, "I could _hardly_ let you return to the boarding house and get expelled Mildred – it would have been a _complete_ waste of the hours I've put in…"

"I'm sorry," Mildred looked close to tears. _Why did I go to that stupid party?_

"Hmmm… Well… You're actually a pretty easy house guest," Hecate said truthfully, hoping to quell Mildred's tears.

" _Eat,"_ she demanded, placing the toast in front of Mildred. "It'll help," she said rather more softly.

Xxx

As Mildred ate, Hecate got changed into a dark navy leotard, wrap and pleated skirt, placing her hair into its usual bun and putting on her subtle face of makeup, before ovalling her burgundy lipstick onto her lips.

She entered her kitchen to find that Mildred had thankfully eaten every last morsel. "Good," she nodded her approval as she took away the girl's plate.

She gave Mildred a once over, taking in her dishevelment with pursed lips. She said the next words carefully, firmly so that Mildred might not dare argue, "You are to go back to the boarding house and back to bed. I won't be expecting you in class this morning."

Despite her tone, Mildred's eyes widened, "I can't miss class Ms Hardbroom!"

"I'm not having you in this state," Hecate told her, folding her arms. "You will hardly be in the right mindset, and your body needs to recover from its poisoning…"

"But – I'll miss.." Mildred began.

"You'll _miss_ nothing," Hecate told her. "You will make up the hours tonight. 4pm sharp,"

Mildred nodded accepting, mind whirling. _If you don't ask now, you never will…_

"Can I be worth it?" The words came tentatively, strangely phrased in the future tense.

"It's too early to truly tell, but I clearly seem to think so," Hecate gestured to the girl sitting in her party clothes in the middle of her immaculate kitchen, "But not when you're drinking away your feelings, in the future I expect you to dance them away instead…" Hecate told her, raising her brow.

"But you said…" Mildred pulled a face.

"Oh for goodness sake Mildred, not everything I say is gospel!" Hecate almost laughed bitterly.

Xxx

"Where were you?" Enid, shot out of bed as Mildred entered their bedroom. "You sent me the weirdest text about HB! You weren't really at her house were you?" Enid raised her eyebrows.

"I was.." Mildred said in a small voice.

"Why Millie? She's going to kill me!" Enid groaned.

"I had no choice, she found me outside.. Being sick…" Mildred grimaced.

"And she didn't expel you on the spot… Wow…" Enid narrowed her eyes, looking Mildred up and down. "Must fancy you or something – always thought she seemed a bit like a repressed lesbian…"

Mildred spluttered, "Definitely not.. There was nothing like that!" Mildred defended honestly, "She was worried so she took me to hers and put me to sleep in her guest room."

"Is she mad?" Enid questioned.

" _Furious_ … But it's not like she can do a lot about it… She should have just let me get expelled..." Mildred bit her lip.

"So we can expect her to be in full on Hard Bitch mode this morning?" Enid asked, getting out of bed.

"You can," Mildred told her friend. "She doesn't want to see me until this afternoon. I think I'd rather face her wrath this morning, more painful knowing its coming," Mildred got into her bed. "Never ever let me drink like that again Enid!" she groaned from her pillow.

Enid laughed a little, "Oh well now I've seen how scary you are hungover," she teased.

"How are you so fresh?" Mildred asked.

"In Russia there's shots of vodka between courses," Enid shrugged, "Only thing I liked about it…" she added heavily.

. |   
---|---


	11. A Job Like No Other

A long chapter to make up for the long wait!

En Pointe

Chapter 11: A Job Like No Other

Mildred slept easily, her brain succumbing to the exhaustion of the recovery her body clearly needed.

When she awoke, it was early afternoon and she forced herself to take a long shower and wash her hair, before eating a bowl of sugary cereal, hoping to perk herself up.

"How was she?" Mildred asked, biting her lip when Enid returned.

"She said nothing to me… Blanked me completely! Clearly seething that I got her precious protegee drunk…" Enid shook her head disbelievingly.

"Hardly a protegee.. More like a pet project," Mildred grimaced. "I'll make sure I tell her it was fully my idea to go out," she added as an afterthought.

"Good luck with that Mils!" Enid smirked.

Xxx

It took every ounce of courage Mildred possessed to force herself through the door and when she did she found she couldn't even look at Ms Hardbroom.

Hecate, too, remained strangely silent as she contemplated the girl in front of her, relieved to find her looking a lot fresher than the morning, but barely knowing the right way to behave now that some of the walls between them had come crashing down.

"Pirouettes – what you missed in class today, and then we need to work on your segment for Friday," Hecate finally told the girl, when the silence had become far too strangled and awkward. Her voice came out as even more authoritarian than usual, as she did her best to claw back some surety.

Mildred nodded, relieved that she wasn't going to be at the barre tonight like she had expected and oddly settled by Ms Hardbroom's brisk tones.

"Any thoughts?" Hecate asked the teen, desperate for her to look up.

"I know my triple probably needs work," Mildred found her voice to be smaller than she had hoped. "We've been practising Sleeping Beauty, and I like the angsty part with the spinning wheel," Mildred grimaced, it was a hard dance, and she hoped Hecate thought she was up to the task.

"Hmmm," Hecate contemplated, "You certainly do seem to thrive with the complex emotion, and I suppose your lack of precision can be disguised," Hecate told her, honestly, and without any thoughts of sparing Mildred's feelings. "A variation, simply done."

Mildred blanched slightly and Hecate resisted the urge to roll her eyes and tell the girl to toughen up to criticism. Instead she said, "Mildred, we need to be realistic, show off your talents and hide where you have yet to catch up and improve. I will be one of the assessors along Miss Cackle and Ms Pentangle, and I'll be fully assessing your barre technique, but I cannot ignore what I see on the day– nor would I be doing you any favours by doing so. Remember though, that I am only assessing what I see, and I will treat you fairly. What I will also say is that where I will no doubt see flaws in your technique, the other teachers will see your passion and musicality, hand it to them in abundance and you will do fine."

"But it's 50% barre," Mildred finally looked up. "And if you mark that..."

"Rome wasn't built in a day, Mildred," Hecate told her sternly. "You have too high expectations of yourself, it's not that easy."

Mildred nodded, grudgingly, acceptingly.

"How are you feeling?" Hecate asked concernedly after a stifled moment.

"Embarrassed," Mildred admitted in voice just above a whisper, "Fine other than that."

"Hmmm," Hecate gave the girl another once over.

"I'm so so sorry. Last night, I don't know what came over me –," Mildred winced.

"It's forgotten Mildred," Hecate told her firmly.

"Why are you being so nice? When I don't deserve it…" Mildred said in an ever tinier voice, looking at Hecate through her long lashes.

"Because you have clearly learnt your lesson. I needn't say any more… Except…" Hecate's vocal cords tightened, "Except...well I apologise for the way I responded when you shared your theory about your ribbons. You were right when you said you trusted me, you did, and I perhaps should have listened. I just cannot do anything about Ethel without any proof Mildred, and you need to have proof before you make such accusations," Hecate told her firmly.

"I just know!" Mildred pulled a face. "I just don't get _why_ … She's so talented and I'm just.. Well.."

"Full of an annoying amount of potential, but an increasing amount of self-pity?" Hecate responded dryly. "Hmmm…"

Mildred smiled at her softly, privately thinking it was one of the nicest things the older woman had ever said to her. "Thanks Ms Hardbroom…"

" _Stop_ throwing yourself a pity-party girl girl, when we've work to do. Now centre, I know you've a strong double, but I would like to see what we have to work with with your triple," Hecate placed her hands on her hips.

"It's not the best.." Mildred said lamely.

"Not the best… yet.." Hecate corrected. "You fortunately have an innate ability to turn…"

Mildred nodded, feeling her pulse rise as she made her way into the centre.

She turned, pushing herself to spin on her toes thrice, landing with a grimace on her face as she almost lost her balance.

"You took your eyes from your spot," Hecate told her smoothly.

Mildred tried again, making sure she kept her eyes on the exact spot of white wall. She still almost fell, but made her landing look as elegant as she could.

"You're overthinking it," Hecate raised her eyebrows.

"I can't not think about it!" Mildred wailed, "I've my assessment in just over a day, and you're standing there with-," Mildred stopped.

"With?" Hecate prompted.

Mildred sighed in hesitation, "With that look on your face like you're just waiting to be disappointed again… "

Hecate went to reply, but found she had lost her words. "Mildred I…" she sighed in exasperation,"I'm not disappointed in you," she said as gently as she could muster.

Mildred didn't say anything and looked disbelieving.

"Get a grip girl!" Hecate was suddenly at the end of her tether. "You need to get used to performing to critics far worse than me! Flaws are spotted, weaknesses used against you… We all want it easy! Adulation comes at a cost and if you're in it just for that then you need to pick another career! Is that all you're in it for? For easy compliments and claps?"

"I'm not… I don't…" Mildred defended. "I just want to dance!"

Hecate picked up her phone and furiously typed into the keypad. "Then dance Mildred!" She rolled her eyes as 'The Red Shoes' began to play.

Mildred looked gobsmacked for a moment, but upon seeing Ms Hardbroom's serious face, her posture still rigid, she began to dance the same dance she had choreographed weeks prior after her spat with Ethel in the dinner hall. Uncertain at first, but then she felt herself relax into the music as that kind of magic that one only experiences when dancing magically takes over every molecule in your body.

"I expect a triple," Hecate growled above the music, taken aback at Mildred's musicality as the girl had visibly relaxed and had the nerve to grin back.

To Hecate's amazement and almost annoyance the girl did the most perfect triple she had ever seen from a first year.

As the music drew to a close, Hecate stood stuck to the floor. Part of her wanted to praise the girl, part of her wanted to yell further.

She settled on rolling her eyes, "I think Mildred, that you had better incorporate your triple into your segment…"

"Really?" Mildred asked.

"Really," Hecate pursed her lips, "Honestly Mildred Hubble, I'm going to go grey because of you..."

Mildred's eyes raised to Hecate's hairline.

"Mildred!" her teacher seethed at the audacious student.

Xxx

When Friday arrived nervous jitters were visible on Mildred Hubble's face. The first years queued up outside the main dance studio, awaiting their turn. Some of the students had tried to gain glimpses through the viewing windows, but blinds had be drawn tightly to give the assessed students privacy.

Ethel Hallow had her game face on, and was glaring fiercely at Mildred who due to alphabetical order was going to be dancing straight after her. The two stretched with a kind of unspoken competition: Who could stretch the further? - Mildred with her longer body. Who could outlast the other? - Ethel with her gritted teeth.

"Ethel Hallow," Hecate stood with a clipboard at the door. Mildred tried to catch her eye, but Hecate had her eyes set on the blonde student.

Ethel's face immediately changed from ruthless to one of false pleasantness as she set eyes on her teacher, but she gave one last glare to Mildred before entering.

Mildred's stomach churned as she heard the music begin playing inside, knowing that Ethel certainly would not be suffering with the same self-conscious doubt that was currently welling up inside of her. She didn't want to let herself down.. Heck, even more so, she didn't want to let Ms Hardbroom, especially with everything that had happened between the two recently.

After ten minutes of nervous pacing, the music stopped and a couple of minutes after a smug-looking Ethel Hallow left the studio. "Good luck Hubble Bubble – you'll probably need it!" Ethel smirked as she made her way out.

Mildred resisted the childish urge to stick her tongue out at her. "I can do this," she whispered to herself instead as she gathered herself. "I can do this…"

"You _can_ do this," a quiet yet stoic voice told her firmly. Mildred glanced up to see Ms Hardbroom at the door. She looked-up, wide-eyed.

"Mildred Hubble," Hecate called, loudly now but to Mildred's astonishment, winked as the girl made her way to follow the woman into the room.

"I can do this!" She affirmed shakily as she followed her.

Ada Cackle and Pippa Pentangle were seated behind a table, with a chair left at Ms Cackle's right for Ms Hardbroom. Miss Cackle beamed a smile behind her glasses and Ms Pentangle smiled her breathtaking yet toothy grin. "Don't be nervous Mildred darling – it's only us!" Ms Pentangle sang indulgently. Mildred did not need to look at Ms Hardbroom to know she was rolling her eyes.

"Barre first Mildred," Hecate raised her brow. "I trust you are warm."

"Yes Miss," Mildred affirmed, but suddenly wished she had stretched even deeper and for longer.

Mildred got to the barre and was relieved to find from her reflection that she looked more composed than she felt. Her hair was still bunned well- a mixture of multiple layers of strong hairspray and the pins Hecate had given her.

The music began, and Hecate began to reel off movements thick and fast. It was odd, Mildred thought, how Hecate could still be so intimidating after all of the time they had spent together – especially with a clipboard in her hands and a face that gave nothing away.

_Pretend it's just one of our practices. What would she be telling me to remember?_

After what felt like an eternity, the music came to an end. Hecate's face was still unreadable as she peered at her assessor, hoping to gain some clues. She hadn't felt like she had done too badly.

Hecate made her way back to her seat and Mildred took the cue to take the centre.

"So Mildred – Aurora I believe," Miss Cackle peered over her glasses.

"Yes Miss Cackle," Mildred's voice shook with nerves. Pippa glanced over at Hecate but found Hecate hadn't reacted to the girl's obvious nerves.

"Go ahead," Hecate gesticulated with a sweeping gesture. Mildred took a breath as the music started, but found herself rooted to the spot for a moment too long. She tried to catch up to the beats of music, knowing her face must be portraying her very real panic rather than acting.

Hecate grimaced, knowing that the girl had gone wrong. _We didn't have enough time…_

Mildred would be gutted, Hecate knew. She was mentally adding to the list of things she would need to practise with the girl – her sickling tendus, hips slightly moving in her rond de jambe, a slightly leaning arabesque and a locked knee in a jumping section – _Does she want to be off with a knee injury?_

Her saving grace was once again her triple pirouette, perfectly natural technique with an easy landing, that was unfortunately followed by an attitude at a completely wonky angle which the girl very nearly fell out of.

The music came to an end, and Mildred found herself unable to meet her mentor's eyes, knowing they would likely be full of the same disappointment that was rising up inside of her. Miss Cackle and Ms Pentangle clapped and Mildred curtseyed her thanks and hastily left the room so she could disguise her defeated tears.

_Save your tears for your pillow._

"Well you've certainly done a marvellous job with her Hecate!" Pippa sang brightly. "Especially with her injury and all!"

"Much improved technique!" Ada nodded. "And the emotion in her solo...Just always astounds me."

"She was sloppy," Hecate corrected, fiddling with her pen. "She was better last night."

"What did you give her for her barre work Hecate?" Ada ignored her comment, "She seemed very much in control at that point."

"63," Hecate replied with a raised brow.

"Looked more like an 83 to me!" Pippa pulled a face.

"Well it's a good job it's not up to you then isn't it?" Hecate immediately shot back.

"You're being hard on her," Pippa pursed her lips. "She's worked ever so hard. Non-stop really."

"And she needs to continue to work hard," Hecate argued.

"So you're marking her low on purpose?"

"I'm assessing what I see. I promised her that."

Ada smiled softly and covertly at her colleagues' bickering. "I'm sorry to say Pippa that Hecate has never changed her mind once made. Her solo, thoughts?"

"Definitely in the merit range, could have been a distinction if she hadn't had the problem with the attitude pose," Pippa raised her brow challengingly at Hecate.

"So you missed her being a beat behind, her sickling, her hips, and above all – the near knee injury?" Hecate demanded.

"Well you clearly missed her emotion, her artistry and her complete dedication to the story she was portraying!" Pippa widened her eyes.

Hecate was flummoxed. She had been so desperate for Mildred to do well, but the girl hadn't performed with the precision they had been aiming for; not even close. She didn't want to give the girl a false sense of achievement, it would hardly help matters, hardly get her to strive for the much-needed perfection that would be demanded of her when she took to the stage.

Ada smiled at the two again, their passion clearly evident on their faces. Both of them caring so blatantly, but in completely different ways. She weighed up the options in her head, whilst she agreed with Pippa's clear enthusiasm for the girl's talent, she also knew that Hecate's passion for any pupil was harder to obtain, and she didn't want to go against what she knew would be in the girl's best interests; Mildred would continue to flourish only with Hecate's guidance. That was abundantly clear.

She placed a hand over the blonde's own, "I know your intentions are pure Pippa, but I think it's best we leave this one to Hecate. She, after all, knows exactly what the girl is capable of," Ada rested her eyes firmly into Pippa's own, until they softened.

"Fine," Pippa assented, "Just not too low.. Don't break the girl's spirit."

"57 – 60 in total," Hecate gave a curt nod acceptingly.

Xxx

"Enid Nightshade," Hecate called out, not looking up from her clipboard. When she did, she found the corridor empty. She raised her eyebrow and turned to face the other two teachers. "A no-show," she said it casually, hiding her surprise. No student ever missed their examination without prior explanation.

"She's maybe got the wrong time.." Miss Cackle tried to find a reason.

"Russia…" Pippa said without explanation. When Hecate and Ada stared she started to explain, "She's moving, but she's not very happy about it.. Kat accepted a job and Enid took it really badly. I think she actually likes being here…"

"She's a funny way of showing it," Hecate snorted.

"She was talking like she wanted to quit dance altogether, probably to get back at her mum," Pippa sighed.

"That would be a huge waste of talent," Ada bit her lip.

"I know," Pippa said sadly. "I tried to tell her that, but she got so angry."

"Is there anything we can do to keep her here?" Hecate cut in, taking aback both Ada and Pippa with the genuine concern that laced her tones. Mildred hadn't mentioned a thing, and her every thought was visible on her expressive face. Enid must not even have told her.

"I was already thinking about talking with Kat…" Pippa grimaced. "I don't think she will want to give up the job though."

"But you know the family well? You count yourself as a family friend?" Ada asked, slowly piecing together what she hoped would be the beginning of a plan.

Pippa nodded, "I guess so…"

xxx

Mildred bit her lip, not wanting to go back to the boarding lodge and face the 'How did it go?' from Enid and her fellow pupils. Instead she let herself into the studio furthest away from the examination room, thankful that it was unbooked and empty with it being the end of the week.

She danced, danced until the throbbing in her head subsided somewhat, freestyle for a while, until she began her exam piece again.

She heard the door creak open part-way, and seeing Hecate Hardbroom's waspish eyes upon her she put in more effort, determined to get it right this time.

"I thought you might be in here -that was better," Hecate said coolly as she finished.

The tears that Mildred had been holding in suddenly started to gush.

Hecate rolled her eyes slightly, becoming more rigid in the face of Mildred's emotion. _The girl cries too easily, cries too much._

But Hecate let the girl have her time, before conjuring up a pack of kleenex from her black bag. "It's not worth crying over Mildred," she said firmly.

"It was terrible! I was terrible! I'm not good enough for this… And I don't deserve your time and effort!" she said between hiccuping breaths as she took the tissue.

"I think I get to decide that," Hecate replied dryly.

"Why bother? Why bother with me ? When there's dancers like Ethel," Mildred continued.

Hecate had to stop herself from saying, "A penny a dozen," and instead kept professionally quiet.

"Are you done?" she asked the pupil, arms folded.

Mildred spent a moment focusing on her practised breathing. "I'm sorry, I know you think I need to be tougher. I'm just so disappointed with myself, I know I could have done so much better than that. I don't know why I got so nervous."

She sighed, and dabbed at her eyes. When she was a lot calmer Hecate said, "You haven't actually done as badly as you think."

"But – I…"

"Missed your cue, fell out of one move and don't get me started on your locked knees.. Yes…" Hecate pursed her lips. "Like I told you, the other two teachers see what I sometimes miss. What you clearly miss too."

Mildred's eyes widened.

"Your barre work was actually rather controlled," Hecate smirked, enjoying the way the girl brightened a bit more than she would ever admit. "Lots of progress there. Though still plenty to work on."

"Do not stay too long – you need to talk to Enid," Hecate told her pointedly as she left the girl to it. Mildred pulled a face, confused as to what Ms Hardbroom meant.

Xxx

Mildred returned to her room, thinking it must be empty as she turned the key in the locked door. Enid stared at her from her bed, a kind of closed-off coolness to her demeanour.

"How did it go?" Enid asked the inevitable question, seeing Mildred's puffy looking eyes.

"I missed my cue and it threw me," Mildred told her tiredly. "So pretty badly. How about you?"

"I didn't show," Enid told her, falsely nonchalant.

"What?" Mildred gaped.

"I just couldn't face it, and there's no need anyway. Not when I'm moving," Enid told her grimly.

"Moving?!" Mildred looked like she'd swallowed a bee, felt like it too and choked, "When were you going to tell me?"

But all trace of anger left Mildred as she stared at her friend, who looked so strangely and pitifully sad.

"I don't know.. Soon I guess. Mum wants me to finish up this term, so we can be in St Petersburg by Christmas," Enid explained sadly.

"But I… I can't lose you Enid," Mildred felt heartbroken, a headache of hurt panging in her head.

"I don't want to go Millie, I just don't have a choice," Enid told her. "Mum is adamant about going and I'm not sixteen until May so she can't leave me behind without a guardian."

xxx

"Hecate!" Pippa caught up to the brunette. "Can we go for a drink?"

Hecate felt the word "No" arrive in her mouth, but swallowed it. _It's been a long week, go talk it out, make sense of it._

"Fine," Hecate nodded curtly.

Xxx

"So you really put her up for the night?" Pippa's eyes widened as she digested Hecate's story.

"I didn't really have a choice, I could hardly leave her throwing up in a gutter," Hecate defended.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Pippa smiled, "I just think that's really amazing of you to do that and to not use it against her either."

"Hmm," Hecate sipped her wine.

"It suits you – teaching – I mean, I'd heard you had gained a great reputation, but that's not surprising, you like to be good at whatever you do.. But there's more to it with you, isn't there?" Pippa smiled.

"I guess I enjoy it more than I thought I would.." Hecate assented.

"Have you taught a pupil like Mildred before?" Pippa grinned.

"There's no one quite like Mildred Hubble," Hecate grimaced. "My last protegee, as Ada likes to call it, Esme – flawless technique so very different there and built like a fairy princess. She found it all so easy but never tired of improving further. I do see her in Mildred sometimes, her tenacity, but above all, the infectuous energy and genuineness. Esmerelda Hallow – Ethel's sister."

"Very different to her little sister then," Pippa raised an eyebrow but said no more.

Pippa took a sip of her sauvignon blanc, "I wanted your advice Hiccup. Something that Ada said earlier, about me being a family friend of the Nightshades. I know Enid is so desperate to stay here, even if she claims she's _done_ with dance…"

"Stubborn," Hecate cut in.

"… and I feel like if I approach Kat, well.. She might agree to let me be Enid's _guardian_."

"That's a lot of responsibility Pippa," Hecate told her after a moment of contemplation. "She's hardly the easiest child. I know it was her that got Mildred into trouble this week. She's rather… _wild_ ," Hecate said the word distastefully.

"But passionate… She's a girl in need of a real care…"

"Or real _discipline_ …"

"...And well I've known her a long time and I would like to help," Pippa defended. "Do you really think it's a stupid idea?"

"No, no.. Not at all actually," Hecate's lips widened slightly. "It's just.. Big…"

"Well it's not like she would be living with me, unless she chose to in the holidays, but she will probably want to see her mum… And well I can just be there to make sure she's making sensible choices."

Hecate snorted, "I don't think Enid does sensible."

"Which is why she needs someone to be interested, invested. Just like you are with Mildred," Pippa defended.

"You can't _save_ every child though Pippa, that's the difficult thing about this job sometimes," Hecate pursed her lip.

"But I can _save_ one…" Pippa countered, "Give Enid the chance to settle, to make something of herself."


	12. Past and Future

xxx

Pippa barely slept a blink that night, yet alone a wink.

_It’s just.. Big…_

She knew it was… Knew that the reality of offering Enid a helping hand was hardly going to be like being Miss Honey in Matilda, the world was never that simple: positive actions didn’t have immediately positive consequences. Karma took a long time, even if it actually did pay up. Yet… She knew, her decision was made – she couldn’t let Enid be so unhappy, so unsettled. She couldn’t live with herself.

She would phone Kat straight away in the morning and hope that Enid didn’t think her an interfering cow.

Xxx

Saturday. After Exam Week Saturday.

Mildred felt like she could hardly move, yet her over-tired brain stubbornly refused to sleep any longer.

Enid was still fast asleep, and after the emotional night they had had, Mildred didn’t want to wake her. The room felt stuffy as Mildred placed on some leggings and a hoodie and tip-toed out of their dorm, desperate for some fresh air.

Under-eighteens were in theory not allowed to leave the campus-site without permission from a member of staff, and although Mildred knew she could successfully sneak out like she had done previously, and like everyone else did, she was also aware of how close she was at paying the price for it and so didn’t dare risk wandering any further than the school’s grounds. The grounds were rather green and extensive for a city campus however, the evidence of clear compatibility between a long history of success and generous benefactors investing in what they saw was the right kind of art.

She walked the mostly empty courtyards and gardens, smiling at the delivery drivers unloading food from their trucks to the waiting caterers. It was nice to breathe in the cool air after what had so far been an overly warm term. She placed in her ear buds and flicked on Taylor Swift’s latest album, an almost content smile reaching her cheeks.

Xxx

“Aghhh,” Mildred blanched as she almost bumped into Ms Hardbroom, who had been leaving one of the buildings where Mildred knew the teachers’ offices were housed.

“Hmm,” Hecate’s face became comically pinched, “I don’t think I deserve quite that reaction.”

“I didn’t see you,” Mildred paused her music and took out her head-phone.

“I could tell. I did call out to you, but that explains it,” Hecate nodded at the offending ear piece. “Why must all teens be an extension of their mobiles?” she groaned, eyebrow raised so that the insufferable girl would know that she meant it as a cutting comment and not a true question.

“Music,” Mildred grinned unashamedly, of course taking the comment as a question, “Can’t go for a walk without it. Don’t worry I’m not going far…” Mildred intoned knowingly.

Hecate snorted, “Good to know you’ve learnt your lesson. I’ve actually a few errands to run, if you’d like to accompany me. We can walk down the riverbank after,” Hecate heard herself say before she could stop herself. “It’s nice this time of year…” She added lamely.

Mildred nodded enthusiastically, “Yes- thanks,” she smiled, heart lifting at the thought.

“Do you want to go back to your dorm and grab your coat?” Hecate asked, eyeing the girl’s hoodie that seemed ill-equipped for the current cool breeze.

Mildred laughed, “I’m northern Ms Hardbroom this is practically July weather to me.”

“Point taken,” Hecate rolled her eyes.

Xxx

“Did you not lie-in?” Hecate wondered, thinking Mildred would be the kind to enjoy a lazy weekend, particularly after a long week.

Mildred pushed back her long and increasingly tangled hair, “Not when I’ve been getting up at ridiculous o-clock. Enid’s asleep so I didn’t want to wake her. It’s not _fair..”_

Hecate knew from Mildred’s emphasis on the word and the glint of anger in her eye she didn’t mean about it being unfair to wake her.

“Parents make decisions which affect their children. It has nothing to do with fairness,” Hecate inwardly sighed, knowing Mildred had the right the be cross on her friend’s behalf.

“But...but… She’s just so _good_ ,” Mildred clenched her fists. “She cares more than she lets on...And she’s the only friend I have here…” She added in a small voice.

“You’re not here to make friends Mildred,” Hecate gave her the standard reply.

“Easy for you to say – you had Ms Pentangle!” Mildred shot back.

For the first time in a while, Hecate had no comeback and the thought almost made her grin. _The girl is very almost witty. She will have to learn to hold her tongue like I did._ “I won’t be a moment,” she said instead, as they had reached the mini supermarket.

Mildred waited outside the shop patiently as Hecate went in. Mildred craned her neck to see inside the glass, noticing that Ms Hardbroom’s no-nonsense demeanour seemed to ensure that nobody dared get in her way as she went about the aisles. Mildred laughed to herself, thankful that it wasn’t just her and her classmates who were intimidated by the woman’s scowl.

“Here,” Ms Hardbroom passed her an apple from her carrier bag upon leaving. “To give me a moment’s peace.”

Mildred thanked her and grinned at her comment.

Xxx

“It’s beautiful!” Mildred breathed as she took in the view down the river, she could see straight to Westminster, its looming bell tower majestic over the reflective water, its turrets a criss-cross of intricate pattern. “I can’t believe I live here…”

“It has its charms,” Hecate pursed her lips. “But so does the north with its rugged landscape.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re from here,” Mildred rolled her eyes.

“According to my wikipedia page I suppose so.”

“Kensington?” Mildred queried, feeling immediately dorky for knowing. _Why oh why did I let that slip?_

“You’ve certainly done your research on me,” Hecate smirked at Mildred’s blush. “What they don’t like to mention is that it was my father that lived in Kensington, my mother was from Leeds and soon moved back there with me when they divorced.”

“You don’t seem very northern to me!” Mildred laughed incredulously.

“I actually trained with Northern Ballet until I secured a place to train here. The Royal doesn’t like to mention that bit though, preferring to take full credit for my successes,” Hecate smirked. “Ethel Hallow was correct when she told you we have a quota of ‘northern kids’ to fill, _my_ doing actually – we have found some truly talented dancers by actually looking outside our usual ballet feeder schools.”

Mildred tried to let that sink in, “So do you ever visit Leeds?” was the only comment that came to mind.

“Not nearly enough,” Hecate admitted slightly sadly.

Xxx

“Enjoy the rest of your Saturday Mildred, plenty of good-food and rest,” Hecate instructed as they reached back to campus, back to a comfortable level of formality.

“I’m surprised you’re not telling me to practice,” Mildred quirked her eyebrow.

“Bodies _do_ need to recover _unfortunately_. Even _I_ dare not argue with science,” Hecate sniffed. “Tomorrow should, in your case, be a different matter,” she gave Mildred a once-over. “That will be _your call_ , however,” she pursed her lips as if to make her expectations clear.

“Yes Miss Hardbroom,” Mildred said overly monotonously, smiling rather too breezily for Hecate’s comfort.

Xxx

When Mildred arrived back at the dorm, Enid was finally awake – yet still hadn’t emerged from her bed. She seemed to have set up camp, laptop on and her hair brushed yet piled on top of her head in a bun that HB would have been personally offended by.

“Hey,” Mildred greeted with a small, sad smile that Enid returned.

“Walk?” Enid guessed by Mildred’s attire.

“Ran into Ms Hardbroom – she was going out anyway so let me go with her,” Mildred explained, trying her best to sound casual.

Enid looked at Mildred appraisingly.

“Can’t hurt me, can it? She’s got so much to teach and I certainly have a lot to learn,” Mildred bit her lip before admitting, “And I genuinely am growing to like spending time with her – when she’s not yelling, or forcing me to dance for hours on end, or making cutting comments..”

“Stockholm Syndrome,” Enid smirked.

“Glutton for punishment,” Mildred agreed, sitting on the bed with her, relieved Enid had lightened the mood. “Besides, she might be my only friend when I’m left here without you…”

“Now that would be very,very sad,” Enid said dryly.

“What you doing?” Mildred looked at Enid’s laptop.

“Deciding whether or not to reply to Ms Pentangle’s email,” Enid shrugged nonchalantly.

“ _Ms Pentangle’s?_ ” Mildred narrowed her eyes.

“She wants to meet with me, to speak with me about re-taking my exam and my future ect….” Enid tried to keep her voice level, but Mildred noticed there was a slight pitch of difference.

“That sounds…” Mildred tried, but felt rather flummoxed as the sentence faltered. Why would Ms Pentangle want Enid to take her exam? Surely it wouldn’t matter now in the grand scheme of things.

“I know,” Enid said, seemingly having read Mildred’s mind. “I was so awful to her last time I saw her too…Proper shouted when she was only being nice.”

“I don’t think she’s the kind to care about that,” Mildred replied.

“No – and I don’t want to leave for Russia on bad terms,” Enid grimaced.

Xxx

Enid knocked on the door of Ms Pentangle’s office, privately wondering why their teachers really needed offices in the first place.

“Come in,” came a bright voice from inside. Enid pushed on the door and found herself in a very bright room, despite its standard grey walls and laminate floor, every space filled with plants of every hue and frames baring Pippa in floaty dresses or tutus of exquisite detail in an assortment of colours.

“Enid, come sit,” Pippa smiled coaxingly. “I got you a latte, I remember we used to drink them together back stage after a performance.”

Despite herself, Enid smiled that Ms Pentangle had remembered. In truth she only drank the sweet, frothy mixture because the angelic-looking ballerina had given it to her and she was desperate for any kind of fuss while her mum would be smoozing directors and the elite with faux merriment.

She took a sip, feeling nostalgia warm her all the way to her toes as she looked at the doe-eyed woman in front of her. “Thanks,” she felt her voice falter.

“How are you?” Pippa questioned levelly.

“Resigned to my fate,” Enid mumbled dramatically. Pippa gave a small smile at Enid’s quick wit.

“Enid, you know I care a lot about you? I always have. You are really the only child I’ve experienced grow up,” Pippa began her practised speech. “I want you to do well, in ballet or not in ballet – it really doesn’t matter to me. I just think it perhaps matters to you?” she bit her lip.

“I…. I…” Enid was taken-aback. “I don’t know…”

“You don’t?”

“It’s… All I know…” Enid tried to explain. “And I know I’m good at it… Heck I don’t deserve to be when there’s girls like Mildred willing to spend every hour with HB shouting insults in order to succeed. I like to dance… But I sometimes get tired of it… Because I’ve been doing it a lifetime, when I’m not old enough to have experienced a lifetime…” Enid tried to explain.

“I understand,” Pippa gave an encouraging smile. Kat had always boasted that Enid had been walking on her tiptoes by the time she was two.“But also it’s a big part of you.. If you throw it all away.. Then there’s no going back.”

“But I haven’t,” Enid huffed. “I’ll no doubt be in enrolled in the best dance school in St Petersburg, ready to turn me into a ballet-bot.”

“If you could stay here, would you?” Pippa asked.

“Yes,” Enid cradled her cheek. “I like it here… I like my classes, being with Mil, Miss Cackle, even Ms Hardbroom when she’s not screaming too much though she really doesn’t like me… Your classes,” Enid ended, “But Mum would never pass down the part.”

“Would you accept me as your guardian?” Pippa got about before she could stop herself.

“W-what?” Enid frowned.

“I phoned your mum, explained how you were feeling and she agreed to it. Only if you agree to it though of course,” Pippa smiled hopefully. Kat had in truth been surprisingly amenable, clearly happy to concentrate on her career rather than her precious child.

“What – what does it mean?”

“That I would keep an extra eye on you on your mum’s behalf, but you could stay here at the academy….” Pippa bit her lip.

“You’d do that for me?” Enid said open-mouthed.

“Everyone deserves the chance to create their own path,” Pippa told the girl, “But no more fighting-it. You’re to accept that you are a dancer at heart…Keep your head down and actually put some real effort in.”

“But this time it’s my choice,” Enid’s eyes widened. “I really get to stay?”

“Really,” Pippa relaxed as Enid shot her a full-wattage grin.

xx


	13. Barriers

**I'm feeling strangely sentimental, and writing about Mildred and Hecate always gives me the feels.**

**En Pointe**

**Chapter 13: Barriers**

Mildred couldn’t believe what Enid was telling her, she had never felt relief like it. The academy would have been a bleak place without her, all life and fun sucked out and with no one to have her back against her spat with Ethel Hallow and co.

“We need to celebrate!” Mildred said once she had finished hugging her friend, tears in her eyes.

“I agree!” Enid smiled. “Dinner – my treat. Somewhere cute with huge portions of carbs,” Enid laughed, “So we become, _‘Bloated first years’_.”

“As long as we get permission,” Mildred nodded enthusiastically, “Don’t dare risk it.”

“Fair enough,” Enid agreed, “There’s no way Ms Bat will say no anyway when we tell her why – and it’s midday anyway.”

xxx

_Enid said yes! Lunch and a debrief?_

_P x_

Pippa smiled as she sent it, ‘Lunch and a debrief’ being their go-to phrase when they were training and wanted to unwind and discuss the goings-on of the school.

_Sure,_

_H x_

Hecate hastily deleted the ‘x’, her fingers fumbling as if under some kind of spell.

xxx

They chose a place down on the river-bank, not too far, but which, according to Enid had a reputation for a great atmosphere. Glass everywhere, with model-like waiters whose faces did not seem to change to the faux-smiles that those in hospitality usually gave.

As it turned out, ‘great atmosphere’ meant that they didn’t even bat an eyebrow as Enid confidently ordered a bottle of champagne.

“It’s Saturday Mil,” she told her as she saw her friend’s reluctance. “We’re celebrating and you’ll be sober again by bedtime.”

Mildred found she couldn’t disagree to that logic as she raised her glass in a toast.

Xxx

“Pippa,” Hecate smiled genuinely and then pursed her lips back.

“Hecate,” Pippa smiled shyly through her eyelashes. “You look lovely,” Pippa complimented. Hecate was, indeed, looking her best self. Long hair in a high ponytail and a nude-red lipstick that seemed to warm her pallor and black outfit.

“You look.. very… pink,” Hecate smirked. Pippa was wearing a magenta blouse with draping sleeves, long blonde glossy strands accentuated by a pink sparkly clip.

“Signature colour,” Pippa laughed.

“It suits you,” Hecate complimented, suddenly serious while staring at Pippa’s rosy pink lips.

Xxx

Mildred’s heart thud into her pelvis.

“Oh my God Enid.. Don’t look… But over there, HB and Ms Pentangle….”

“No…!” Enid gawped as she looked over to where Mildred was gesturing with her eyes.

“They look like they’re… on a date…” Enid looked at Mildred quizzically.

“You think?” Mildred tried not to stare at her brunette mentor who seemed to be leaning in slightly towards the blonde over the wooden table deep in conversation. “They’ve been friends for years!”

“Don’t stare Mil!” Enid hissed, “The champagne!”

“Oh God,” Mildred winced, “You don’t think they’ve seen us?”

“Definitely not,” Enid shook her head. “But we need to keep a low profile.”

xxx

“She’s a smashing girl underneath it all,” Pippa swilled her wine glass thoughtfully, “Just needs a bit of attention and fuss to bring it out if her.”

“You’re definitely good at that,” Hecate pursed her lips together thoughtfully, and not judgementally for once.

Pippa smiled brightly.

Xxx

“How did we not see it before?” Enid shook her head. “Mum’s always been honest about Ms Pentangle having a thing for women.”

“And HB and her were so close!” Mildred added.

“They look great together: Tall, dark and brooding; petite, blonde and cheerful. Opposites attract,” Enid said knowingly.

“She’s laughing!” Mildred said open-mouthed, “Ms Hardbroom is actually laughing…I didn’t know she could laugh...”

“Their body language, Ms Pentangle’s showing her wrists. That’s a sign!”

“HB just looked this way! Do you think she saw us?”

“We’d be dead already!” Enid assured her.

Xxx

“So if Enid is to retake her exam, will you still cap her at a pass?” Pippa questioned.

“I think that would be rather unfair, given the circumstances. I am fairly intrigued to see what the girl can do when she actually bothers,” Hecate justified her rare mercifulness.

“I’m so grateful Hiccup,” Pippa smiled, leaning in. “In time you will grow to see what a lovely girl she is.”

“I’m just hoping she really applies herself now,” Hecate pulled a face, “Hopefully her perfected technique will begin to rub off on Mildred too.”

“I’m sure it will – you should see them choreographing together in my classes – so very talented,” Pippa smiled. “Reminds me of us really,” Pippa pursed her lips into a smile.

“No one could ever be like us,” Hecate wrinkled her nose as soon as the words escaped her lips.

A pregnant pause as the atmosphere seemed to light.

Pippa met her eyes hopefully, swallowing the nerves that were fizzing into her mouth, “Do you… Do you still?” She said breathlessly, “Is there anybody else?” She bit her lip.

A silence.

“No,” Hecate said firmly.

Pippa looked crestfallen for a moment in her unsurety.

“I … I meant ‘no’ to your second question,” Hecate told her, heart pounding and words sounding small. “There’s nobody else Pippa, there’s never been anyone else..”

Pippa’s jaw slackened,“You mean it?” she grabbed at the pale hand over the table. “I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed you. I’d known you forever, but we were only just starting to understand this new side of us and then when it happened.. I should never have… I ruined it all Hecate and I’ve regretted that everyday, regretting losing you.”

Hecate digested Pippa’s words and saw once again the sincerity in her eyes.

_You can’t lose your heart to her again!_

But she’s being genuine – and you feel it.

_You’ve worked so hard to close yourself off to all that._

But you want her..

“We need to go slow,” Hecate heard herself say, “But I’ve missed you Pippa,”

xxx

“I can’t stop watching them,” Mildred whispered to Enid, despite the restaurant being full of noise and cheer.

“Hopefully a bit of banging will stop Hard Bitch being so super miserable the whole time!” Enid grinned.

“Enid!” Mildred shot at her.

“What!? You always defend her Millie!” Enid rolled her eyes.

Mildred opened her mouth to retort, but in that moment one of the cool-faced waitresses opened a bottle of champagne at the table next to them. A cork that banged obnoxiously before flying upwards and hitting one of the metal lights – the sound reverberating offensively around the restaurant.

“Woooo!” the table cheered as if it were a party trick. But the damage was done, as the still hand-holding couple looked up at the commotion. Obsidian eyes met chocolate and narrowed in sync with a distinctive purse of the lips…

xxx

“Maybe they didn’t see us?” Enid whispered in confused hushed tones as both teachers grabbed their things and made their way out of the restaurant.

“She saw,” Mildred said miserably.

“But surely they would have come over. Demanded we leave?” Enid added. “I don’t get it…”

“I don’t get it either…” Mildred said in a small voice.

Xxx

The anxiety was not going away. Mildred practised all of Sunday, feeling strangely obliged to, but her stomach was churning and her mind was not on her moves as she kept steeling glancing out of the viewing window – hoping and fearing she would run into Ms Hardbroom.

She barely slept that night – though Enid did not seem to have any bother. Her friend was now fully convinced their underage drinking had gone undetected as there was no message or summons from Ms Pentangle either.

But it was with an impending feeling of doom that Mildred entered Ms Hardbroom’s dance studio the following morning. Clear doom when Hecate did not even look her way and acknowledge her as the class were coldly instructed to warm up.

To make matters worse, Hecate kept commenting on Ethel’s good stretching techniques. The blonde’s smug smile becoming a permanent feature of her face.

Mildred kept looking imploringly at her teacher, suddenly and childishly wanting to grab at her, a strange need for attention that she had never felt before.

Ten minutes later she was wishing she was still being ignored.

“I said turn your hip out!” Hecate was booming, “Tell me Mildred am I speaking a different language?! It amazes me that we have such a slovenly ballerina at such a prestigious school. Turn out!” she bellowed, hands on hips and eyes fully narrowed in displeasure.

Mildred forced her legs to stand 180 degrees, looking imploringly at Ms Hardbroom who simple pursed her lips, “Your laziness forever astounds me…” she said cuttingly, a fierce fire in her eyes.

It was all Mildred could do to not weep as she forced herself to appear impassive.

Xxx

The next day was much the same, Hecate open fire on her, finding fault more than usual as Mildred did her best not to feel completely disparaged. Thankfully results were posted right after morning class and it was with a wide disbelieving smile that she found her name, bang in the middle of the group of dancers – scraping a merit despite all that had happened.

For a moment she wanted to run back to class and thank Ms Hardbroom, but the woman’s dark, angry eyes were firmly integrated onto her brain and for once even she did not dare overstep herself.

When six-o’clock came, she forced herself into the dance studio- half expecting Ms Hardbroom to not show for her private lesson. But HB was already there, looking impatient as she faced her student.

“Stretch your calves, _stretch well_ …” she warned as Mildred stood for a moment in her unsurety.

“Yes Ms Hardbroom,” she answered as respectfully as she could muster, before placing herself in the centre and beginning the stretches that had long since been embedded.

“Your exam…” Hecate began.

“A merit!” Mildred smiled despite the intensity of the situation as the tall woman loomed over her.

“Hardly anything to be so _thrilled_ over,” Ms Hardbroom chided, watching the girl’s face drop.

“I… I know I could have done better… But…” Mildred began to justify herself.

“But you were sloppy, moves that you have been doing for years. Causing yourself _near injuries_. I think Mildred Hubble that you believe yourself invincible,” Hecate shot, eyebrows protruding as if daring Mildred to agree.

“I… I…” Mildred faltered.

“Centre,” Ms Hardbroom commanded in her booming voice.

Mildred bit her lip and placed herself onto the floor, trying to not quiver in her trepidation.

She looked down, not wanting her looking Hecate in the eyes to be misconstrued as impertinent, yet she could see the woman had her hands on her hips – one of her most furious mannerisms.

“Since you think locked knees are acceptable, it falls to me to train you out of it. Saute, second position, with a plie after each landing.”

Mildred nodded.

“Begin,” Ms Hardbroom began to pace as Mildred completed her first jump.

“Keep your posture straight, and eyes straight ahead,” Hecate warned.

“How many Ms Hardbroom?” Mildred asked breathlessly after a couple of minutes.

“As many as it takes for the message to _sink in_ ,” Ms Hardbroom replied silkily.

Mildred winced as her legs were beginning to burn.

“Point those toes properly,” hissed Ms Hardbroom.

Another five minutes and the lactic acid build up was becoming intense. “Please Ms Hardbroom..” she began.

“Your laziness truly astounds me,” Hecate cut across crossly. “You may _not_ stop. _Posture!_ ” she added as Mildred began to slump.

Another couple of minutes and Mildred had truly had enough. She sat herself on the floor and hugged at her throbbing legs.

“ _Pathetic_ ,” Hecate seethed, “If you are not here to follow my instruction Mildred Hubble I am wasting my time. Now get back up!”

Mildred looked up and saw the depth of anger on Ms Hardbroom’s face. She held the tears that threatened to fall. _She’s punishing me,_ she realised. _This is what this is about…._

Mildred winced, but did not look back as she walked out of the studio, her dignity let down slightly by the door banging on the way out.

Xx

Reaching the cool air of the winter’s night, Mildred finally let the tears flow. A frustrated stream of salt that stung and pinched her warm cheeks in the bitter air.

She was so angry, furious that Ms Hardbroom had behaved like that with her, not giving her the chance to explain herself. It was such an odd reaction too, yes she had been drinking, but it wasn’t like last time… And Ms Hardbroom had been overly forgiving then. _Perhaps because I did it again… Betrayed her._

_But I’m not her possession – not her toy to treat however she pleases._

“Oh Mildred darling, what’s wrong?”

A soft voice next to her as the blonde woman leant again the wall that was currently holding her up.

Mildred couldn’t get any words out if she tried.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Hec- Ms Hardbroom?” Pippa coaxed gently, rubbing the girl’s shoulder supportively.

“I … I left,” Mildred said between shaky breaths.

“You’ve quarrelled?” Pippa ascertained smoothly.

“She’s angry with me… She saw me and Enid, we were drinking to celebrate her staying. You were there…” Mildred fixed her gaze on the kind freckly face.

“I thought she started acting strangely,” Pippa pieced together. “Suddenly became rather quiet, even for Hecate,” she mused.

“So she’s taken it out on you then?” Pippa added.

“She didn’t mention seeing us, but she’s been so different, so off with me. I can’t do anything right!” Mildred began crying again.

Pippa felt extremely sorry for the confused girl. Hecate was always such a private person, and it would have been immensely difficult for her to have a student, no less her protegee, see her vulnerable and exposed. _She’s hurt her, all to protect herself when there’s no need._ It was obvious to her that Mildred Hubble could never think any less of her, her devotion so truly apparent. Besides, Mildred was a modern child through and through, and modern children didn’t care less about women being with other women.

“Hecate sometimes sees things differently, sees things wrongly,” Pippa told the girl gently. “She doesn’t always see the love that people have for her,” she added knowingly. “Now chin up and head home, tell Enid that the next time she wants to splurge out on drinks she will be inviting me,” Pippa winked.

Mildred nodded and managed a small smile.

Pippa began to march.

Xxx

The doorbell rang and the door was answered by Hecate, looking beautifully gothic with her hair hanging lose and her black dressing gown tied primly.

“Pippa?” Hecate quirked her brow.

Pippa pushed past her and walked into the kitchen as she heard the door shutting behind her.

“Oh good you’ve wine,” she hinted cheekily, spying the bottle on the counter with it’s lid off.

“I’ve had a long day Pip,” Hecate started as she began to pour for her uninvited guest.

“I’ve heard,” Pippa took the wine glass that Hecate proffered. “I’ve just been with a very upset Mildred Hubble…”

Pippa was expecting Hecate to defend herself, to justify herself and the child’s need for discipline. Instead Hecate visibly blanched.

“I..I.. She..” Hecate started, before she stopped herself with a sigh. “I didn’t do anything that Broomhead didn’t do to me…When I locked my knees...” she added feebly.

Pippa gave her a pained smile, “You’re not Broomhead though Hiccup…”

“I was cross, irritated that she had seen us. That she was drinking again after last time..” she sighed...“But mostly because she had seen us together.”

“I don’t think Mildred cares the faintest bit about all that,” Pippa said staunchly.

Hecate nodded. “I know, I was just worried it would spread, that the students would all talk,” Hecate took a large sip of wine, “I guess I wanted to make her afraid of me again.. Make the boundaries clear because they keep slipping,” Hecate finished.

She filled up both glasses, concentrating on gaining perfect precision. “The way she looked at me, like I was an ogre with two heads…”

“One head is pretty enough,” Pippa smirked.

“What do I do?” Hecate asked genuinely.

“Apologise,” Pippa said simply. “She will forgive you, you’re completely matchless to her. Then go back to being your darling firm but fair self, letting her cry on your shoulder whilst telling her her toes aren’t pointed enough.”

Hecate smiled softly at that, “Thanks Pip – stay the night?” she asked genuinely.

“Another glass of wine then,” Pippa agreed.

Xxx


	14. Je Ne Sais Quoi

**Merry Christmas Eve - however you're spending this mad time, I hope this gives you a moment of fluffy loveliness.**

**En Pointe**

Chapter 12: Je Ne Sais Quoi

Xxx

Mildred awoke to a knock on her door, her eyes puffy and her hair bedraggled. Knowing her sleepy dorm-mate would not answer it she pulled herself out of bed with a sigh.

"Who is it?" Enid muttered sleepily.

Mildred pushed the door open to reveal the dark eyes of Ms Hardbroom. "Ms Hardbroom?" Mildred said stutteringly.

"Are we that late for class?" Enid murmured from her pillow.

"Mildred," Hecate gave a curt nod of greeting, her own hair perfectly smoothed, yet her face creased."I'd like to take you out for breakfast," she told the girl, her voice faltering only slightly at the end.

Mildred furrowed her brow at this strange turn of events, she knew Ms Hardbroom was, in her own dignified way, grovelling and, judging by the woman's slightly more human demeanour, she did not do that often. _You always defend her!_

She gave an accepting nod, "Ok – but I need ten minutes."

"I'll wait downstairs," Hecate accepted gratefully.

Xxx

Mildred did her best to drag a brush through her hair, considered putting her hair up into her usual ballerina bun and then decided against it, in a rather defiant moment.

She had dressed presentably though, a long skirt and jumper combination that looked somewhere in between bohemian and smart.

With trepidation, she descended the stairs and found Hecate looking more at home than she expected in the empty common room. Their eyes met, and Mildred hastily looked down. Not fully ready to forget the eyes that had been so full of rage just last night.

Hecate took in the sight of her student, dressed rather fashionably and with her madly waving hair hanging loose to her waist. You would never picture her as a ballerina, Hecate thought, but first impressions were very clearly wrong. Mildred was still looking at her fearfully, she realised with a pang. She had seen that look many times from most of her pupils, even revelled in it – knowing it would make teaching them easier… But it seemed so out-of-place now on Mildred's face, a face that had visibly brightened recently when Hecate had looked her way.

"Ready?" Hecate stood.

Mildred nodded, trying to convince herself that she was ready, ready to speak her mind and not let Hecate Hardbroom intimidate her.

Xx

Eggs Benedict.

Staring at the breakfast menu, Mildred wondered who Benedict was, and whether he really liked eggs. Anything to take her mind off the awkwardness she was feeling really.

She wondered whether Hecate felt the same, whether the woman ever did feel that strange sensation - like your head and body were not connected, that hyperawareness that seemed to dry your throat into razors and cause your body to tremble slightly, the extra rehearsal of your words in your head, knowing they still probably wouldn't come out right, however much you practised them.

Hecate seemed so granite-like, face impenetrable, not giving a thing away. She ordered toast alongside yoghurt and granola for Mildred, and a black coffee for herself.

But the woman suddenly hit her with a hard gaze, that Mildred could not look away from despite how much she wanted to.

"Mildred I…. I need to apologise for last night," A light tremor, barely there.. but still there all the same.

The words hit Mildred like a wave of salt-water. She hadn't expected Ms Hardbroom to apologise, didn't really think the woman did apologies. Yet it felt good to acknowledge it, rather than brush it under the carpet and continue to feel ill at ease.

Mildred couldn't say a word for a moment, then considered simply nodding acceptingly, until, "You saw us – didn't you?" she cut across, her voice catching as the words came out uncontrollably, "That's why you've been so angry with me the last few days. Why you've been so hard on me."

"I've been hard on you because you've needed it," Hecate defended cuttingly, before sighing, "Yes," Hecate admitted.

Mildred's eyes narrowed as she bit her lip, suddenly unsure, "Why not just confront us?"

Hecate didn't answer.

She continued, "It was just a little bit of champagne. We were celebrating Enid being able to stay. I didn't even sneak out, Ms Bat gave us consent and it was midday!" Mildred raised her eyebrow. "You didn't even let me explain..."

"You're only fifteen Mildred," Hecate told her crossly, jumping at the chance to explain with a half-truth, "And you need to start taking your training more seriously. Dancers are athletes."

"So you're forever going to punish me for having fun?" Mildred glared.

"When that fun involves breaking academy rules – yes. It's my job, Mildred," Hecate replied sharply. "You shouldn't have been drinking, we don't allow it of our third years when they become legally of age. Dancing is a lifestyle commitment."

"Then why not just drag me away there and then?" she wrinkled her forehead, "Didn't want to ruin your date?" Mildred said bitterly under her breath.

"My private life is my private life Mildred," Hecate shot back, supersonic hearing catching Mildred's utterance.

"You and Ms Pentangle?" Mildred raised her eyebrow, "It's hardly a big deal, I mean it is because she's such a catch and you two are so perfect for each other and all that, but it's hardly shock-horror."

Hecate's eyes widened further with each of Mildred's words.

"Students talk, Mildred," Hecate hissed. "Anything to get back at me, for the pain I've inflicted, to the ones I've ignored when they've expected special treatment. I don't want my personal life strewn across the papers. The ballet world is not like the ordinary world – scandal does not suit."

"So tell me not to tell anyone," Mildred narrowed her eyes, "It's hardly my business."

"Easily said," Hecate shook her head.

"You think I'd throw away everything?" Mildred quirked her eyebrow. "Throw away you?"

Hecate stared at the girl before her, seeing her open and honest face and felt a strange pang of something that felt like unwavering loyalty.

"Mildred...I…" she faltered. "I can't trust myself not to push you too far…" _Like I was pushed, changed, in a bid for perfection._

Mildred stared up at her, seeing her ram-rod perfect sitting posture and perfect bun, pulling back her hair so tightly any frown lines were erased. Would she end up like Ms Hardbroom one day? Rigid and overly controlled, unable to relax? Unable to express her feelings except through dance? Even when it was painful to do so?

Would it be worth it to sate that need inside her? The burning need to create poetry from her movement?

She knew, just knew that there was no other way for her. She needed to dance, and for that – she needed the training that only Ms Hardbroom could provide. No one else knew what she needed to do, no one else would try.

"I can't succeed without you," Mildred told her, biting her lip.

"I can't guarantee you won't end up hating me Mildred Hubble," Hecate said softly after a moment.

Mildred tilted her chin defiantly, "And I can't guarantee I'll be forever obedient. But I will try not to disappoint you," Mildred fixed her wide eyes upon her.

xxx

"How did it go?" Pippa smoothly placed her hand on Hecate's shoulder.

"It worries me that she is so forgiving," Hecate replied.

"She sees through your facade, that's all," Pippa smiled, annoying smug.

"She sees the characters I've played and has clearly mistook me for having a heart," Hecate rolled her eyes.

Pippa snorted, "You've the biggest heart I know. You're tough Hiccup, life has made you tougher, and some of our dancers might not understand that – but Mildred does, like Ethel's sister before her.. And look how well that turned out," Pippa grinned.

"I've a long way to go with her," Hecate wrinkled her nose, but Pippa knew how excited Hecate really was, it was projects that made her live.

"You've time – she's only a first year!"

xxx

"Lazy," Hecate called out as Mildred began her allegro.

Mildred rolled her eye at Hecate, who seemed so clearly in her element as she stood, hands on hips, watching the girl.

"You're a beat behind now, I hope that eye-roll was worth the sweat of starting again," Hecate smirked.

"I can catch up," Mildred breathed.

"You will not," Hecate pressed the button on the remote, causing the music to stop Mildred mid turn.

"Get your breath back, and then we begin again," Hecate gave a small smile.

_She's enjoying this,_ Mildred realised. _I must be doing something right._

Xx

"What's all the excitement about?" Mildred asked Enid, perplexed at the huddle of leotard-glad teens staring at the noticeboard.

"Oh you'll never guess what!" Felicity had overheard, "Open cast-call – including first years! The Nutcracker – the director's Pierre Blois."

Enid rolled her eye, "My mother's slept with him."

Mildred stared bemusedly, Pierre Blois was well known world-wide for his combination of modern and classical fusion pieces. He had made many a dancers' careers with his casting of younger unknown dancers. A famous bachelor, ageing now, but impressively good looking in his younger days, known for being ballet's version of a playboy.

"He's less impressive in my mum's dressing gown," Enid raised her eyebrow suggestively, making Mildred giggle.

"Casting calls are on Thursday, but you have to be asked!" Felicity grimaced, "Oh what I'd do to get a part!"

xxx

When Mildred arrived early to class, she found Ms Hardbroom looking extremely tense and in a rather heated discussion with Miss Cackle.

"But Ada – it's _disruptive_!" she was saying crossly, "It's not like any of the first years stand a chance anyway. They've got work to do and don't need to be batting their eyelashes at some director!"

"It's been decided, Hecate," Miss Cackle told her rather firmly. "I've promised him he can see all of our girls."

Seeing Mildred loitering in the doorway she smiled benevolently, "Hello Mildred darling, early to class? Good to see such good commitment," she shot a smile towards Mildred and then Hecate, whose face remained severe, before leaving the studio.

Hecate began rubbing the nerve from her neck, "Just what's needed, a class full of giddy girls who think they're ready to be stars," she muttered.

"What are we working on today?" Mildred asked as she dropped to the floor and began her preparations.

"Soutenus," Hecate raised her brow, "Might as well prepare you all for life in the corps," she said dryly.

Despite herself, Mildred found herself amused at Ms Hardbroom's deeply sarcastic nature. It was clear from the lesson content that she did not want any of the first years to stand out, a clear win and a kick in the teeth for Mr Blois, who would be subjected to a rather boring class.

She caught Hecate's eye and suppressed her amusement, but thought she saw a thinly veiled lip quiver of triumph from the older woman, it dropped from her face almost comically as the door opened.

"Ahhhh 'Ecate," a middle-aged man entered, his hair salt and pepper and eyes wide and excitable.

"Monsieur Blois," Hecate replied rather coldly, but in a perfected accent.

"Eet has been so long!" he pushed into the room and gave Ms Hardbroom a double-cheeked kiss that she professionally returned with an impassive face.

"You, a teeecher, one of ze _best_ ballerinas in ze _world_ , now a teacher. I couldn't beleeve it when I 'eard, I thought.. I must go and see, I bet her pupils are ze best of ze best!" He gave a chortling laughter.

Pierre finally caught sight of Mildred on the floor and gave a comical taken-aback pose. "Zis one – she a relation of yours, no?" he gave Mildred a once over grinning.

"I'm not," Mildred spluttered before Hecate could answer.

" _Mon dieu_!" Pierre stared from Hecate to Mildred. "She looks just like 'ow you did. I thought you must have a secret daughter Ecate, hoping she wasn't mine – but chance would have been a fine thing eh?"

Mildred blushed, "I'm just her pupil."

"Mildred is one of our first year students," Hecate rolled her eyes.

"No!" the man laughed in amazement, "She is your clone… But with larger, more innocent eyes I think… Like Bambi."

Hecate narrowed her eyes.

"Does she dance like you?" Pierre asked, suddenly serious.

"She _wishes,_ " Hecate raised her eyebrows. "Like I said Pierre, she's a first year. She's got years of practice ahead of her," she gave a small merciful smile to Mildred.

"We will see, _je ne sais quoi_ – I am always amazed you English have no name for it!" Pierre laughed again.

Hecate looked at Mildred for a moment, a strange feeling of dread bubbling up inside of her.

Xxx

"Turn your head into it," Hecate shouted at her dancers, trying to ignore the clear amusement of Pierre Blois.

"Mildred Hubble! - demi not releve and straighten those legs for goodness sake girl!"

"You were out of time with the rest," she told Mildred.

Mildred nodded acceptingly, resoluting to get it right.

Xx

"Thank you – Ms Hardbroom," Pierre said as the pupils began to grab their bags. "I will be back zis afternoon to see the third years," he grinned. "I think ze first years might be a little disappointed, but like you said.. they've got years of practice to complete. I will, 'owever be asking your Ms 'ubble to audition."

"Mildred?" Hecate breathed.

" _Bambi_ ," he grinned again his toothy smile. "She is spectacular, is she not?"

"She was out of time with the rest," Hecate gritted her teeth, "She usually is.."

"Some dancers are born to stand out – to be stars, _Je ne sais quoi_ ," Pierre shrugged. "We vill see."

Hecate's fists clenched.

xxx

"Ms Ubble," Mildred heard as she was walking to her next class. She turned around and was face-to-face with the director.

"I would like to extend to you an offer to attende ze casting call?"

"Me?" Mildred was taken-aback.

"I would like to see what you can do Ms Ubble," Pierre nodded.

"But… I'm… Does Ms Hardbroom know?" she asked uncertainly.

"Ecate clearly sees a lot in you, for her to be correcting you so much," Pierre told her waggling a long eyebrow, "It was zat zat makes me want to see more," he grinned. "Thursday at 9am Ms Ubble, in the auditorium."

Mildred nodded.

Xx

Mildred knew she needed to see Hecate, unsure with her own reaction.

When she retraced her steps, she found Ms Hardbroom's studio empty. Hoping the woman was in her office, she made her way over to the building, searching the hall until she found the 'Ms H Hardbroom' emblazoned on a mahogany door. She knocked, and heard the "Come in," from inside.

Hecate was sitting behind her desk, eyebrow raised. "You've a class," she said by way of greeting.

"I .. I know," Mildred grimaced.

"Well don't just loiter in the doorway girl, sit down and tell me what is so important," Hecate sighed, knowing exactly what it would be.

Mildred nervously sat in the wooden chair facing the desk, wondering how many pupils had been inside Ms Hardbroom's office, _I wonder how many have made it out alive,_ she smiled a bit at her own wit.

"I've been asked to audition," Mildred managed to get out as she wriggled in the chair.

"I know," Hecate replied curtly. "Mr Blois did me the courtesy of telling me."

"So I should do it then? Audition?" Mildred questioned after Hecate didn't elaborate.

"You do not need my permission Mildred," Hecate said silkily.

"I'm not asking for it," Mildred replied more sassily then she ever intended.

Hecate seemed taken aback, but recovered when Mildred added, "I just want to know your opinion," her voice came out weakly.

Hecate observed her a moment, playing with her hands she had folded on her desk. "He's known to make young dancers' careers, I just wouldn't want you to be 'made' before you're ready Mildred, you're incredibly young still. The experience of an audition would be good for you however," she said diplomatically.

Mildred nodded.

"You've got many years ahead of you Mildred if you work hard, just be careful won't you – of Monsieur Blois? Pierre and I go way back and I wouldn't want any of that to influence how he treats you," Hecate said rather enigmaticallyand did not elaborate further.

"Now get to class Mildred, Ms Pentangle will no doubt blame me for your tardiness," Mildred noticed that her face softened at the mention of Ms Pentangle.

"Oh and Mildred?" Hecate added as she watched the girl scarper clumsily towards her door.

"Yes Ms Hardbroom?" Mildred eyed her quizzically.

"Do not mention it to anyone, even Enid. You know the lengths people will go to to sabotage. I do not want to deal with you crying over any fractured bones."

Mildred gave a small nod. "Thanks Ms Hardbroom," she said genuinely.

xx


	15. Vigour and Determination

Thank you for all the lovely reviews and comments - Keeps me going knowing people are reading :)

**En Pointe**

**Chapter 15: Vigour and Determination**

xx

xx

“Excusez-moi Monsieur,” Ethel Hallow batted her ridiculously long eyelashes.

The man stared at the girl for a moment trying to place her, “Do I know you?” he pursed his lips thoughtfully.

“Non, pardon. I’m Ethel Hallow, Esmeralda Hallow’s sister,” Ethel gave a winning smile.

“Ahhh I did not know Esme ‘ad a little sister,” Pierre grinned. “There is ‘ope for the future of ballet if you have the same feet!” he smirked at his own joke.

“I’m but a first-year,” Ethel gave a small chortling laugh, looking meekly down, yet coyly up through the side, “But I hope to be as good as my sister one day.”

“Perhaps I can give you some pointers,” Pierre nodded, “For Esme’s sake, plus I must say I’m intrigued Petit Mademoiselle Hallow, would you be willing to attend auditions for The Nutcracker Thursday?”

“That would be amazing Monsieur Blois, merci, merci!” Ethel batted her eyelashes more.

Xx

“He invited Mildred to audition!” Hecate pulled a face, “Rotten man!”

Pippa laughed at Hecate’s melodramatic streak. “That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“The way he worded it – I don’t trust him!”

“You never trusted any director, that was what made you so invincible, so unobtainable unless they were the best of the best!” Pippa smiled knowingly.

“And I will have the same for Mildred!” Hecate shot out before she could stop herself, looking a bit perplex at her own intensity.

Pippa laughed again, “I know you will.”

xx

“Fouettes,” Hecate announced her presence and told the girl smoothly as she found her at the studio stretching.

“But we haven’t covered them in class?” Mildred tried not to sound argumentative.

“I’ve said to you before Mildred Hubble that you have an innate ability to turn, I’m interested to see just how right I am,” Hecate raised an eyebrow challengingly as if daring Mildred to prove her right.

“Really?” Mildred quirked a grin.

“I think that I read in your notes from your last ballet school that you had some good success with them,” Hecate replied briskly.

“Yes – but probably not to your standard,” Mildred admitted.

“Well we shall see,” Hecate wrinkled her nose as if bemused. “Centre – I assume you know the theory behind good fouettes?”

Mildred nodded nervously.

“It’s about timing more than anything, a whipping motion into a strong T shape. Many dancers forget to place their feet properly too,” Hecate told her. “I will be watching your feet carefully.”

“Can I see?” Mildred held a breath, “Will you do them with me?” she grimaced, “If it doesn’t hurt your ankle I mean…”

Hecate narrowed her eyes dangerously, “My ankle is fully recovered.”

“It gives you pain though still sometimes,” Mildred said in a small voice. “I know it does.” Mildred could barely meet her teacher’s gaze.

Hecate seemed taken aback as she blinked crossly, she cleared her throat. “Sometimes,” she acknowledged grudgingly as she placed herself next to Mildred facing the mirror.

“Ms Pentangle was always better at fouettes,” Hecate said after a moment, more hesitant than Mildred had even deemed possible.

“But you performed Swan Lake!” Mildred laughed, gobsmacked at Ms Hardbroom’s reluctance to perform a move she felt was less than perfect,, “Set the standard for us all to aspire to!”

“I practised _non-stop_ for months,” Hecate told her sternly, “Nothing to do with _natural talent_.”

“Oh yeh, because just anyone can do 32 perfect turns,” Mildred said under her breath, Hecate caught it however and almost laughed.

_She is certainly daring, hardly the whimpering girl from the first day._

“My record was actually _much_ higher” Hecate raised her eyebrow comically rather enjoying the grin she elicited in response, “The musicality mattered more and I didn’t want to rush sections. It was choreographed as 32 for a _reason_.”

“Show off,” Mildred muttered daringly.

“Demi-pointe first,” Hecate told her, smirking at her pupil’s bravery. “I want to see you using the balls of your feet – ready?”

“As I’ll ever be!” Mildred grimaced bracingly.

“And prepare, down, up and in, behind,” Hecate called as Mildred stood watching, never failing to be in awe of the beautiful ease of movement that Hecate Hardbroom provided. “And land,” the woman said smugly after she had finished with a double pirouette in one seamless movement.

“Try,” Hecate said pointedly as Mildred stood gaping like a goldfish.

Mildred placed her feet into their starting position and took a breath.

“Remember to spot well, it’ll keep you on your leg properly,” Hecate stood with her hands on hips.

Mildred started with a pirouette and then kicked her leg out to the front and side and quickly placed it behind her, landing the position, albeit rather clumsily.

“Not too bad,” Hecate said appraisingly. “More force needed and keep your body stacked as you gather the momentum, keep those ribs down. Try again and finish on a double pirouette this time like I showed you.”

Mildred tried, this time landing rather more smoothly.

“Better,” Hecate gave a curt nod. “90 degrees though Mildred – don’t try to make it lazy – your gluteal should be hurting.”

“No pain, no gain,” Mildred replied jokingly.

“Pain is what the audience are _truly_ paying for,” Hecate deadpanned.

Xxx

Mildred went to bed that night in a good mood, Hecate had been demanding of perfection but had actually shown some approval with Mildred, albeit in her stifled way. Mildred had decided that her being scarce with praise meant it mattered even more when she earned it. She was getting used to the constant criticism. _Masochist –_ Enid kept saying every time she rubbed her burning feet or sighed in exhaustion getting into bed.

She had not mastered fouettes to anywhere near Hecate’s impossible standards and she could do not more than three without falling out of her turn, but a renewed sense of vigour and determination was bubbling up inside her. She was feeling more motivated than she had ever felt before, believing too, that her dreams were within a grasping reach if Hecate Hardbroom believed so.

She set her alarm for an early-rise, desperate to get some practice in before class.

Xxx

Mildred entered the auditorium on shaky legs. Stares of confident looking third years surrounded and enveloped her, no doubt wondering why a first year had been asked to audition.

But to Mildred’s surprise, she wasn’t the only first year there. Ethel Hallow stared at her mid stretch, eyes both smug and challenging. Mildred was relieved she was too busy preparing to say anything to her as she herself began prepping her shoes. _Of course being a Hallow got you opportunities._

“Bonjour girls,” Pierre flounced in, dressed like a true artistic director in a ‘casual’ black jumper and jeans.

“Bonjour,” the girls chorused badly back, nerves clearly evident.

“Eet is good to see all you getting stretched and warm,” he eyed them all. “We will begin promptly. Make sure you pass your music to our sound manager,” he pointed out a beefy looking man with bald head, who made the girls now surrounding him appear even more wraith-like.

The door opened and Mildred heard a familiar tapping sound of purposeful shoes. The purposeful woman atop of them eyed Mildred for a moment and Mildred shot her a narrowed look. Ms Hardbroom had not mentioned her she was coming.

“Ahhh Ecate,” Pierre almost fell in his haste to welcome the woman. “What a surprise! I am ‘oping you are joining me? You look _divine_ as always.” he gestured to her black ballet style wrap and deep purple skirt.

Hecate nearly managed to raise her eyebrows to heaven. She said in a tone which Mildred recognised as forced professionalism: “I hope you don’t mind me sitting in Pierre, it would be good for me to see how some of our girls perform in auditions. Particularly as many will be having their first next term for various companies,” she eyed the third-years haughtily as they all seemed to shrink.

“Not at all Ecate, you will be able to tell me more about them – to make sure the parts are truly fitting to their c’aracters!” Pierre grinned with enthusiasm.

Xxx

Pierre had sat himself on the front row, a clipboard in his hand and Hecate Hardbroom next to him. She had placed on the pair of glasses she had had on top of her head and was looking even more severe than usual. A fact many of the students now fighting for good viewing at the side of the stage had noticed and were hissing complaints about.

“Typical Hardbroom! She knows my slight sickling when I do my triple – bet she tells Mr Blois!” A third-year was saying to another.

“She’s going to make sure none of us have parts,” another was saying, “Doesn’t want it interfering with our exams no doubt! Even though it’s such a great opportunity!”

“It’s because she’s a has-been,” a third said moodily.

Mildred watched from the wings with bated breath, some of the third year routines seemed ridiculously hard and impressive, even if they weren’t fully hit. She felt nerves well up inside her ad she tried desperately to shake out her nervous energy.

Ethel’s was very precise and difficult. Mildred noticed many of the third-years looking moody at being upstaged by a younger student and Ethel shot them all smug looks after, which didn’t help the whispers.

“Mildred Ubble,” Pierre finally called and on legs that felt like they were being touched with a live fence, Mildred made her way on to the stage.

“Ahhh there is Bambi,” Pierre grinned. Mildred noticed Hecate’s nose wrinkle.

“Aurora?” Pierre queried and Mildred nodded.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Pierre looked at Hecate, but Hecate refused to acknowledge his presence and instead focussed her steely gaze on the girl. “Confidence,” she mouthed to her, Mildred nodded, wishing it were that easy.

The music began, and Hecate was relieved that Mildred had not missed her cue like in her exam. Instead she was pretty perfectly timed, not just that but musicality was oozing from her pores. Her nerves seemed to have turned into adrenalin as she went from move to move, lines rather immaculate, Hecate noticed with pride as her own nerves subsided a little. She was Mildred from her first audition, with added precision and neater lines.

She had learnt, clearly learnt from her previous mistakes with the routine. Her jump perfectly landed and her turns on pointe. Her face full of anguish as befitting the character.

There were errors of course, slight position placement issues but Hecate could see that Pierre did not notice, as his face brightened as he became entranced in the story the young ballerina was telling so well.

_He’s seen her now, as she could be. A dancer of her generation._

Hecate caught her breath again as Mildred finished with a fouette sequence, definitely not perfected, but showing unique promise for her young age.

As she finished, Hecate had to close her open mouth back into its usual pursed lips position.

“Thank you Miss Ubble,” Pierre called out grinning as Mildred panted her breath back.

As Mildred left the stage, Hecate turned her chin towards the director and peered at him over her glasses, “You have my permission to cast her. However, if there is _anything_ _untoward,”_ she hissed the word, “at all, Mr Blois, concerning Mildred Hubble, you will have _me_ to answer to,” she said sternly as she stood up sharply “The girl is still only fifteen after all and a _child,_ “ Hecate tip-tapped in her heels out of the auditorium.


End file.
